Bright Little Lies (Reylo AU Fan Fic)
by Hellyjellybean
Summary: Is it ever okay to lie? What about when you don't want to loose face in front of a classroom full of your peers including a super hot harpy out to get you? Rey was recently faced with this dilemma. She had two options, tell the truth, or tell a little lie about spending her time with a gorgeous boyfriend she plucked out of the pages of a university prospectus. What would you do?
1. Chapter 1

Rey swiveled in her desk chair, just 1,000 more words to go. She could do this. _Easy peasy. Right. Focus._ She re-read her last sentence,

'Hester is forced to wear a red 'A' on her clothing to identify herself as an adulterer. The novel forces us to question our own attitudes towards adultery and morality in general. For example, can right and wrong always be defined in black and white terms? Or should we consider the ambiguous gray divide that offers us an alternative explanation for the actions of others?'

 _That looked okay...urgh could she just write 'I'm bored' 500 times and hand it in?_

The sun streamed through her window and she pouted longingly. Why was she stuck inside on a beautiful day like this?

 _Because you have to finish this essay, stop procrastinating!_

Knock knock knock.

 _Hurray! A reason to procrastinate! ha ha! Suck it brain!_

Rey turned in her chair, "Come in!"

"Hi hunny." Rey's mother entered the room looking as beautiful as ever with her carefully set brunette locks swaying gently as she beamed at Rey. Rey sighed. She had long since given up hope of ever being considered the 'pretty' one in the family. Nope. That mantle would always go to her MILF of a mother, Qi'ra. Even her bloody name was cool. She didn't really mind. She couldn't love her mother more if she tried. She just wished she would stop stealing her clothes and stretching out her vest tops- it really put a dent in her confidence when she tried to wear it later and found herself severely lacking in the chest area.

"Uh oh, you've got that look in your eye."

"What look?" Her mother asked innocently, with her hands suspiciously behind her back.

"The look that says 'I have something to tell you that you don't want to hear but I'm going to tell you anyway.'"

"Okay, I do have that look." Her mother pulled out a pile of university brochures from behind her back.

"Surprise!" She sung cheerfully.

Rey put her head in her hands,

"Mom, we discussed this. I don't want to go to university yet. I want to travel first...see the world...find myself….."

Her mother reached forward and pinched her arm.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"There, I found you. Now look at these brochures."

Rey rolled her eyes and held out her hand. It was easier just to agree. She could always just throw them in the bin once her mom left.

"Just promise me you'll at least look at them?"

"Okay."

Her mom smiled, "Right. I'm off to work. Be good. No parties."

Rey rolled her eyes. As daughters go, she wasn't exactly the rebellious type. Basically her life was, what was the word? Oh yes, boring with a capital 'B.'

"Okay, I'll see you later mom."

Rey tried to return to her essay, but now there was a pile of university brochures she didn't want to look at catching her eye. She should really have a little look...just in case her mom asked any questions. Definitely not because she didn't want to finish her essay. She began flicking through the brochures: looking at pictures of old campuses, new campuses, basketball courts, swimming pools, and happy, happy students enjoying their uni experiences.

 _Maybe uni isn't so bad, at least these guys seemed to be having fun. Except for this guy. Woah! Who is that?_

On page 21 of the UCL prospectus, was a picture of a huge hunk of brooding man candy leaning up against a wall with his sizable arms folded across his enormous chest, his head turned to the right and his chin length dark hair fanned out across his pale cheek. Rey's eyes wandered over the image. Apart from his very attractive packaging, Rey noted he looked completely out of place and, quite frankly, rather pissed off. Rey wondered why on Earth they would choose to use his sulky ass in a catalogue that was supposed to persuade you to _want_ to go their institution?

 _Erm, because look at him, he is drop dead gorgeous._

Rey looked at the caption underneath the picture.

Ben Solo, History Alumnus and Research Associate.

Rey swung around in her chair. Okay, she would definitely give uni a go if she was guaranteed a boyfriend like Benny boy. On a whim she ripped the picture out of the brochure.

'Hi Ben, I'm Rey. What's that? You've been stunned into silence by my unique beauty? Oh Ben! You do know how to make a girl blush!'

She laughed out loud and placed the page on her desk, after depositing the rest of the catalogues in the bin she returned to her essay. For five minutes. Until she needed a snack, because who can work on an empty stomach?

Beep Beep Beep.

 _Alarms. The enemies of sleep_. She cracked open an eye.

7:03 A.M.

Well she couldn't get up on an odd number. She closed her eyes and opened them again.

8:30 A.M.

 _Shit._

Rey fell out of bed, and pulled on yesterday's clothes. She swept her hair up into a messy bun and shoved her books off her desk and into her book bag. Please don't let this be the day the bus decides to go MIA she prayed.

"So what did you do this weekend?", Rose asked sweetly as they sat next to each other in class. Rose Tico and Rey had been best friends since the first day they met in nursery school. Rey had punched a kid in the nose for trying to steal Rose's moon shaped necklace and Rose had drawn Rey a picture of her favourite animal a fathier by way of a thank you. They had been inseparable ever since.

Rey was still catching her breath from the sprint to make it in on time, "Oh you know...this and that." She answered none commit-tally. She could hardly say she sat in her room all weekend writing an essay she didn't want to write, fantasying about her new imaginary magazine boyfriend and seeing how many mini marshmallows she could fit in her cheeks without throwing up, could she?

"What was that?" Baz Netal looked over at Rey with a sickly smile. Rey felt her stomach tie in a sailor proof knot. Baz was her worst nightmare. A gorgeous, poised popular glamourzon with an attitude as sharp as her cheekbones. Baz twirled a curl of shiny jet black hair around one of her perfectly manicured fingers.

"Well, do speak up Rey, what did you do all weekend? We're all waiting with bated breath."

Usually, Rey ignored Baz's patronizing comments. _Ping ping!_ She imagined them bouncing right off her Baz deflector shield. But today, she felt her blood boil in her veins. Today, she was sick and tired of being the loser who didn't have a life, who everyone knew was sitting at home with a good book while they partied the night away, the one who could tell you the name of every Harry Potter character but had no idea what alcohol tasted like, the one who always did as she was told and never broke the rules...

"That interesting, huh?" Baz smirked and went back to admiring her two toned nail polish.

"I went on a date with my boyfriend!" She blurted out. Loudly.

The room went silent. Baz looked Rey up and down.

"You have a boyfriend?" She said lifting an eyebrow.

Rey bristled. _Who the hell did Baz think she was?_ Rey could have a boyfriend if she wanted one. You know, if she ever found her allure. It had to be hiding somewhere.

"Yes. Ben. His name is Ben." _What the fuck? Why did she say that?_

"Ben, huh? And what does Ben do?" Baz drawled, emphasizing the word 'Ben' in a 'I don't fucking believe a word you're saying' kind of a way.

"He's a Research Associate at UCL." _Oh, is he Rey? Really?!_

"Oh, so he's older?" Baz asked, her eyes wide.

"Yeah, he is. But, we make it work you know?" Rey said with a shrug.

Baz looked suitably impressed, "Well, I would love to meet him sometime."

 _Shit. Shit. Shit._

"Of course! I'm sure he will be around you know when he isn't so busy….researching."

 _Smooth Rey. Smooth._

Just then, their English teacher entered the room and Rey almost kissed him for providing a suitable distraction. She sent out a silent prayer, pleading that no one would ever mention her 'boyfriend' again.

Rey had never been cool. In fact, Rey had never even been _adjacent_ to cool, but the moment the story of her older, researcher boyfriend hit the grapevine, Rey became instantly famous. Well, as famous as one can be within the walls of Jakku High School anyway.

By lunch time, she was enjoying the attention too much to worry about anyone catching her out and happily answered question after question about her completely made up relationship.

"How come you never told me about this boyfriend?" Rose asked, looking hurt.

"I'm sorry Rose. It's just, we've been so wrapped up in each other and Ben didn't want to go public about us straight away."

 _Rey, you're going to hell._

"Oh okay." Rose said sweetly. Lying to her best friend was a new low, but she was in too deep now.

"Hi Rey." Baz purred as she walked past with her lunch tray. "Can I sit with you two?"

Rey almost spat out her coke. Baz _never_ sat with them. There was a table reserved for the harpies, sorry, the 'popular girls' and Rey wasn't even deemed worthy to look at that table, let alone sit there.

"Sure." Rose answered. Rey shot her a _'What the hell are you doing?'_ glance but Rose just shrugged.

"So," Baz said as she squeezed her impossibly long legs under the table and placed her tray down, "do tell me more about this boyfriend of yours."

Rey swallowed tightly. "What do you want to know?"

"Does He ever collect you from school?"

"No."

"Does He have a car?"

"Um..."

"You don't know if he has a car?" Baz said lifting an eyebrow at Rey.

"I'm not sure. He mentioned he might be getting rid of it. He wants to reduce his carbon footprint."

 _Where did that come from? That was fucking gold!_

"Oh yes." Baz nodded knowingly. "Listen, would you two like to come to my party this weekend?"

Rey's mouth opened wide, "What?"

"I'm having a little get together on Saturday. Would you two like to come?"

"Um, yeah sure. I think I'm free, Rose?" _Ahhh! People! Fun!_ Rey did a little internal happy dance.

Rose smiled, "Yes, sounds like fun! Rey, can I get my history notes from your bag?"

"Sure." Rey said, still distracted by the unexpected invitation.

"Great! Around seven at my house." Baz said with a smile.

"Great!" Rey beamed. _This was going to be amazing, dancing and drinking and talking to real people not just her cat Vader, not that Vader wasn't a great listener but sometimes..._

"Ah, Rey what's this attached to my notes?"

Rey turned to look at Rose and the scene before her unfolded in slow motion: Rose was peeling the magazine picture of Ben away from her notes. _What the hell? Oh no!_ When she grabbed her books that morning she must have grabbed the picture of Ben as well! Rey made a desperate grab for it, but it was already too late. Rose was already eye-balling the page.

Rose's eyes lit up with recognition, "Rey! This is your boyfriend!" She called out happily.

Rey smiled and wished the floor would swallow her up. Baz took the page from Rose and smiled,

"You never said Ben was a model! Wow, he is very good looking."

"He isn't a model, that's just a piece of promotional material for the university he works at." Rey said quickly.

"Well, let's hope we get to meet him soon. Maybe you can bring him to my party?"

She handed Rey the page, and she folded it up and put it back into her bag.

This was bad. This was very bad. Okay, calm down. It will be okay, you can make up some excuse as to why he couldn't come to the party and seriously it doesn't matter if a few people see a picture of him because why on earth would Ben Solo ever come to Jakku high?

"Why the fuck would you recommend me?" Ben shouted.

"Because I thought it would be funny and it is. It really is."

Ben had been best friends with Poe Dameron for ten years now, but there were times when he really wanted to choke the smug bastard.

"This is like that fucking brochure all over again."

"Oh, come on, you look amazing in that picture!"

"A picture I didn't want you to take and a picture I did not give you permission to put in a fucking universally available publication! I've been getting fucking fan mail!'

Poe laughed until his stomach was so sore that he had to bend over to hold it.

"Your face when you first saw it was soooo good! Oh, I'm reliving it and it's still glorious."

'Screw you, Dameron. I'm done being your puppet. I'm not doing this."

"You have to! The Dean is so impressed that you volunteered. He said it was a sign that you were, and I quote, 'finally becoming a team player.'" Poe sniggered.

"Fuck You."

"Look, why don't you just do it? It's only a few little school visits, you give a little speech, tell everyone this is the uni for them, maybe even flirt with a few cute girls, what's the harm?"

"I don't want to."

"You know the Dean is looking for any excuse to get rid of your surly ass. This will put you back in his good graces for a while."

"Why the hell do you want me to do this? What's in it for you?"

Poe shrugged, "I may have made a few bets with members of the history faculty. The odds were too good to ignore."

Ben rolled his eyes, "How much do you win if I say yes?"

Poe smiled, knowing that he was going to get what he wanted, "close to two grand."

"I want half," Ben growled.

Ben Solo has been a researcher at UCL for seven years while he studied part time for his PHD in history specializing in modern warfare. He kept to himself and tried not to interact with the other faculty members. He would have succeeded in his goal if it wasn't for his overly zealous friend Poe Dameron, who seemed to enjoy making Ben's life more complicated.

Ben and Poe had met at the university while they were both studying for their first degrees. Poe's degree was in Urban Studies, but he took a short photography course over the summer break, and fell in-love with the medium. He barely graduated, but managed to build up a successful photography business known as Dameron Portraits. The university often hired him for marketing work which meant he got to torment Ben on a semi-regular basis.

Ben loved Poe, but they were so different in temperament that it often caused friction between them. Ben was an introvert, he preferred to be alone with his thoughts, whereas Poe thrived on attention, positive or negative. He was always trying to find ways to bring Ben out into the light, and Ben resisted him at every turn. It had kinda become a running joke between the two of them, a friendly ongoing battle that each one tried and failed to win.

"So, hows the love life Poe?" Ben asked sipping his coffee. _Urgh. Disgusting._ Poe did not make good coffee, "Whose the lucky boy, girl, animal, vegetable?"

"Ben Solo! You know I don't kiss and tell."

"Since when? Usually I can't get you to shut up about your love life, no matter how much I swear at you."

"Well, I'm trying this new thing where I don't tell everyone every detail of my life as it happens."

'Okay.' That sounded intriguing but Ben let it drop.

'So when do I have to go on this bloody school tour?' 'Bloody' was becoming one of Ben's favourite British swear words. 'Fuck' would always be his number one but 'bloody' now had a special place in his heart.

Poe clapped his hands with glee,

'We start next week, You visit five schools in five days, give a lecture in the morning and an extended seminar in the afternoon. Here is your schedule.' Ben snatched it out of Poe's hand, 'I will accompany you to document the occasion.' He said with a flourish of his hand.

Ben looked up sharply, 'We? You're coming?'

'Yup.'

'I want final approval of your photos at the end of each day.'

'Ben, I'm at artiste! I couldn't possibly allow you to sensor my work!'

'If you don't let me look I will 'sensor' your fucking camera into a wall.'

'Fine. Spoil sport.' Poe said folding his arms over his chest and jutting out his bottom lip.

Ben scanned the itinerary.

Monday: Tatooine Comp  
Tuesday: Alderaan Academy  
Wednesday: Hoth Secondary  
Thursday: Coruscant College  
Friday: Jakku High

He sighed. _Kids. Fucking kids. Older kids, 18 -19, but still...kids._

'This isn't worth the thousand.'

'It will be fine, just don't swear and try arranging your face into a smile once in a while.'

'I can't swear?'

Poe blinked at Ben for a moment, 'How long has it been since you taught Ben?'

'A year or so. Thank fuck I managed to get out of doing it once the course feedback came in.'

'Oh yes I remember now. That infamous line in the 'any other comments' section, Ben Solo makes my heart weep.' Poe swept his hands through the air while he quoted.

'I'm prodigiously proud of that review. I had it framed.'

'I know, you hung it up in your office but you still won't hang up any of my work!'

'Why would I want a picture of my own grumpy ass face on my wall?' Ben said not looking up from the document.

Poe put his hands on his hips indignantly, 'I have other pieces you know!'

'Mmm... doesn't seem like it, seems like you're always stalking my ass. Case and point.' Ben waved the itinerary in front of Poe's face.

'Annoying you isn't work Ben, it's a beloved hobby.' Poe said putting his hand over his heart and tilting his head to the side.

Ben rolled his eyes, 'don't you have something else to be doing?'

'Yup, I'm just passing through. I have a wedding at one. See ya!'

Ben watched Poe saunter out of the room. He looked at the list of schools again and ran a hand through his hair. This was a very bad idea. Ben wasn't very personable on the best of days, but put into situations he resented he could be downright hostile. Well it was too late to back out now. He would just have to grin and bear it. He swallowed tightly. He better stock pile some Whisky, he was gonna need it.


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the week passed in a whirl for Rey. She was still riding high on her new-found popularity and even Rose was starting to enjoy her minor celebrity status awarded to her by association.

Saturday came and both girls were super excited about Baz's party. They chatted none stop as they got ready in Rey's bedroom. Rey chucked another vest top onto the floor and growled.

'Mom! Stop wearing my clothes!' She shouted down the stairs.

'Sorry hunny!' Her mother shouted back.

Rose chuckled, 'She really should stop doing that.'

'She won't.' Rey sighed.

'Urgh! I have nothing to wear! Look at you, you look adorable!' She exclaimed, gesturing at Rose.

Rose was wearing a simple white tee tucked into a short denim skirt with a frayed hem. Her long black hair hung in gently waves down her back. Rey jealousy eyed her friend's ample chest.

'Rey, you're beautiful. You look beautiful in everything. I keep telling you this. I don't know why you won't believe me.'

Rey ignored her and returned to her closet, throwing clothes left and right.

'Ah-hah!' She said holding up a simple green spaghetti strapped dress with a flared skirt.

'Perfect!' Rose agreed with enthusiasm.

Rey shed her clothes and put the dress on.

'Do you think Finn will be there?' Rose asked shyly.

Rey smiled with her back to Rose. Her best friend had a massive crush on Finn but so far, he had failed to notice her.

'I'm sure he will be.'

She turned to face Rose and caught her letting out a long breath.

'Hey, it will be okay.' She said encouragingly. 'I bet he will notice you now.'

Rose looked Rey up and down.

'Not if I'm standing next to you, he won't.'

Rey took a look at herself in her full length mirror and twirled a little. The dress didn't suck as bad as the rest of her clothes.

'I'm taken, remember?'

'Oh yeah.' Rose said happily.

'Come on. Let's go.'

They climbed into Rey's beat up blue Corsa and on the third try, the engine finally turned over.

'Woo!' They shouted in unison.

'See? Luck is on our side tonight!' Rey said triumphantly.

When they pulled up at Baz's, both girls had nervous butterflies in their stomachs. Rey turned to Rose and smiled, she smiled back and they headed for the door. They heard loud music coming from inside, so they tried the door before knocking and found it unlocked. The house was already full of people, dancing, singing, drinking from red plastic cups, and shouting at each other about the school football team, the Fathiers. Rose and Rey looked around in awe.

'Rey! You came!' Baz was heading towards them with opens arms. The revellers cleared a path for her. Baz was wearing a tight black strapless dress that hugged her curves and stopped just above her knee. Just looking at the height of her slick black heels gave Rey vertigo.

'Hi Baz.' She said, half heartedly returning the hug Baz has enveloped her in. 'Nice party.'

'Thanks! Is Ben here?' Baz looked at Rey expectantly.

'No, he couldn't come. He's sick. That virus that's going around.' Rey looked pained.

'Oh.' Baz looked disappointed, 'Well do make yourselves at home! Mi Casa es su casa! Hi Rose!'

Rose waved shyly at Baz as she headed off to greet another guest. They moved through to the kitchen and picked up a few bottles of Bud.

'Now what?' Rose whispered.

'Just act natural.' Rey whispered back.

They took a sip of their drinks in unison.

'Hey Rey!'

Rey looked up to see Finn bounding over to them. Rey sneaked a look at Rose, her eyes were wide and she appeared to have stopped breathing. Rey nudged her arm gently and she sucked in a gulp of oxygen.

'Hi Finn!' She said with a smile, 'How's it going?'

'Oh, you know, can't complain. We've won our last two games. Go Fathiers!' Finn shouted and punched the air. The room around them erupted with rowdy cheers and hoots.

Rey smirked and half heartedly pumped her fist.

'Hi Finn.' Rose said quietly.

'Hi Rose.' Finn said smiling down at her warmly.

Rose looked elated and opened her mouth to speak again but Finn turned back to address Rey once more.

'So, I hear you have a mystery boyfriend? When did this happen?'

'Oh, it's relatively new.'

'Is he here?'

'No. He's sick.'

'Oh well, his loss is our gain.' Finn said looking at Rey from head to toe, then returning to her eyes.

What the hell? Rey thought. Please don't tell me Finn has a crush on me?!

Rey glanced at Rose. She was sipping her beer and looking at the floor.

'Well we're going to take a look at the garden,' Rey said linking her arm through Rose's. Rose looked up at her with a grateful smile. 'See ya Finn!' She called as they walked away.

'Thanks.' Rose said as soon as they were out of earshot.

'Give it time Rose, he just doesn't know you like I do. When he does, he is going to realize what an idiot he has been.'

'Seems like he might want to get to know you instead.' Rose said miserably.

'Pffffft.' Rey said with a waft of her hand, 'You're imagining things.' She downed her drink. 'Let's get another beer.'

After one or two more beers, Rose and Rey had relaxed and were thoroughly enjoying thrashing Finn and a couple of his football team mates at beer pong. The frustration on the boys faces as they lost dismally to a couple of girls, was just an added bonus to their impending victory.

Rey scored the winning goal and both girls gracefully serenaded the boys with a few very loud off key verses of 'We are the Champions' before wandering off to find more beer. The girls giggled their way back to the kitchen and ran into Tallie, a pleasant, pretty blonde girl from their class.

'Rey! I've been dying to talk to you.'

'Really?'

'Yes! You must be so excited!'

'What do you mean?'

'You know, about your boyfriend coming to Jakku High!'

Rey went pale. She gripped the neck of the empty beer bottle in her hand.

'W-what?' She asked.

Tallie frowned, 'You mean you didn't know? But then, I just found out yesterday. I happened to be in the headmaster's office and I overheard them discussing some upcoming visits from university representatives. They definitely said that Ben Solo was attending as the rep for UCL this coming Friday. I wonder why he wouldn't mention it to you?' Then Tallie put her hand to her mouth and looked crestfallen, 'Oh no! I bet he meant for it to be a surprise for you! And I've ruined it!'

Rey recovered enough to respond, 'Uh, yeah. That's probably it. Don't worry, I won't say anything.'

Tallie looked relieved, 'Thanks Rey, you're the best.' She said and moved on into the living room.

'Rey, what's wrong? You look awful.' Rose said.

'Can we go? I suddenly feel very sick.'

'Of course, let me call a taxi.'

In the back of the cab on the way home, Rey tried to think of a way she could fix the ridiculous situation she had managed to get herself into. Maybe he wouldn't come? Maybe they would change the schedule at the last minute? Maybe she could sneak into his office at UCL and poison him? Not enough to kill him! Just enough to keep him from attending, oh perhaps say, a day of lectures at a local secondary school? She put her head in her hands. Urgh. This was going to be a catastrophe. She felt Rose put her hand on her back and move it gently in light circular movements.

'Rey what's wrong?'

Rey swallowed. No use hiding it anyway, it was all going to come out now.

'I made him up.'

'What?'

'My boyfriend. I made him up.'

'He isn't real?' Rose asked with wide eyes.

'Oh, he's real alright, and he is a research associate at UCL and I'm sure he is as gorgeous as he looks in that picture, but he doesn't have a clue I exist. We have never met, and we have never been in a relationship.'

Rose's eye widened, 'Rey! Why?'

They pulled up at Rey's house and Rey groaned as she exited the cab. Rose paid and quickly followed her out.

'Because I'm an idiot Rose! Because I let Baz's stupid comments get to me and just for once I wanted her to stop looking down her nose at me thinking that she had me figured out!' Rey shouted, stabbing the lock with her key.

Rose put her hand on Rey's and gently pried the key from her hand. She smiled at her sympathetically as she unlocked the door,

'I understand, I do, but Rey, what are you going to do? We have five days until your entire story is going to unravel in front of our entire class!'

'Tell me something I don't know.' Rey said miserably. They trudged up the stairs to Rey's room in silence. Rey threw herself down on the bed and groaned into her pillow.

'Is your mom in bed?' Rose asked quietly, conscious of making a noise.

Rey shifted her head to face Rose, 'No. Her shift at the hospital isn't over til 5. I can shout about my misfortunes as much as I want until then.'

Rose walked across the room and sat on the edge of the bed.

'Maybe it will be okay? Maybe you can just say he isn't going to acknowledge you because it wouldn't be…..professional?'

'And when he 'pretends' he doesn't know my name?'

Rose bit her lip, 'Okay, that would look bad.'

'I'm such an idiot! Why didn't I just pick a name out of thin air? I could have said Jack, Dennis, Mark, fucking Raol the Pilates instructor anyone but him!'

'I'll admit it would have been better if your fictitious boyfriend had actually been fictitious, but maybe it's a good thing that he is coming? Maybe he will take one look at you and fall madly in love with you and then all our problems will be solved!'

'Rose, I love you so much I really do, but this is not a piece of fan fiction this is real life! That is never going to happen. I need a feasible plan.'

'I don't know what to say Rey. I'm sorry.'

'It's okay, it's not your fault my life is falling apart. Just promise me you will still talk to me when I'm shunned into obscurity?'

Rose reached down and kissed her friend on the forehead, 'I promise.'

The rest of the weekend passed in a blur, and no matter how hard Rey tried to stop it, the week flew by. Soon it was Thursday, and she was still no closer to coming up with a plan, other than changing her identity and going into the witness protection programme, but she suspected they wouldn't offer her that level of protection just so she could hide from her own stupidity. Of course, by now, everyone at school knew about Ben's impending visit and she had been forced to act excited and happy whilst really feeling like her insides were doing the hokey-pokey.

When the teacher dismissed them on Thursday evening, Rey felt more dejected than ever. While everyone else chatted happily about their plans and headed for the exit, Rey hung behind dragging her feet and wishing the ground would swallow her up.

She walked past the school hall and glanced through the window in the door as she passed. Something stopped Rey in her tracks. She blinked. It couldn't be. She couldn't have seen what she thought she just saw, could she? She pushed her back up against the corridor wall and leaned to peek through the window once more.

She wasn't seeing things. Standing at the podium in the centre of the stage in the hall was Ben Solo shuffling some papers and looking equal parts delicious and mad as hell. Her eyes swept over him. He was wearing black trousers and a blue shirt. Two of the buttons were open at the collar. He swept a hand through his hair and Rey's mouth went dry. She leaned against the wall once more and tried to slow her breathing down.

What to do? What to do? This was her chance. She had to say something. After all things couldn't get any worse could they? But what could she say?

'Hi, you don't know me but how would you feel about pretending to be my boyfriend for 24 hours?'

Rey smacked herself in the face with the palm of her hand. Okay, here goes nothing.

1,2,3...she counted and pushed open the door.

Ben had been passing the school on his way back to his hotel, when he decided to get a head start on setting up for the follow day. He was coming to the end of a very long week and he was going to be very happy to see the back of it.

Eighteen year old girls were not what he remembered. When did they become so fucking forward? He had been hit on more times than he cared to count and not just by the girls. Ben found conversations with others difficult at the best of times, but conversations about his 'feelings' were a fucking nightmare. Sure he found the attention somewhat flattering, but he just wasn't interested. Ben had always been career focused, he had a clear aim in sight: a Professorship and a lucrative research partnership. He wasn't willingly going to allow himself to be distracted from his life long goal by a pair of pretty eyes.

Just as he was mulling this over, a girl stumbled into the hall. Their eyes met. Neither one of them spoke. They just looked at each other. She was…. beautiful. It wasn't an opinion. She just...was. Bright hazel eyes and dark brown hair that hung in bouncy curls around her face. She was wearing a tight fitting blue vest top with a superman symbol in the centre and a pair of light denim jeans, also tight. He didn't know why he was standing there cataloging her fucking clothing choices. He never paid any attention to what anyone wore, least of all complete strangers. He did have to admit that she had a very hot figure though. Maybe that's why he was paying so much attention to what was covering it.

'Can I help you?' He asked finally.

She smiled then. A huge beaming tooth filled smile, that…. bloody hell... that hit him right smack in the groin.

'Hi. I'm, erm, I'm Rey.' She said with a little wave.

Rey. Yes that suited her. She was so radiant like the sun. What the fuck? Where did that come from? When did he become so fucking articulate?!

'Hi, I'm Ben.' He said, because he didn't know what else to say.

'I know!' She exclaimed a little too loudly then cleared her throat. 'What I mean to say is, I'm aware. I erh, follow your work. It's very impressive.'

Wow. She followed his work?

'Thank you. What can I do for you?'

'I just wanted to meet you and say hi.' She said, then blushed.

Okay, so the blushing also made him harden up in the groin area. Good to know, but not all together helpful at that fucking moment in time.

'I was just setting up for tomorrow, I better be going.' He said.

As he spoke, Rey simultaneously blurted out, 'Wouldyouliketogetadrink?'

'What?' They both said in unison.

Rey giggled and Ben fought the urge to adjust his pants. What the fuck was happening to him? Get a grip Ben. He told himself.

She walked toward him and stood in front of the podium. He was thankful that it was hiding the raging erection that was emerging in his pants.

'Can I take you for a drink? My guess is you probably don't know anyone around here and well maybe, you would like some company?' She looked up at him shyly.

He knew he should say no. She was a student. He would be teaching her tomorrow. It wouldn't be professional. But then, what was the harm? One little drink? Who said anything was going to happen? And he wasn't really her teacher and she wasn't a minor...but he should still say no.

He realized she was still waiting some time for an answer and he had been standing in front of her like some kind of fucking idiot for god knows how long having an internal ethical dilemma. He leaned forward a little and opened his mouth to say no, and...she smelt of vanilla oil and….orchids. His cock throbbed in his pants.

'Okay.' He heard himself say. 'Just give me a minute.'


	3. Chapter 3

Rey stood outside the hall while Ben collected his things. She still couldn't believe she had done it! She had asked Ben Solo out and more importantly he has accepted her offer! She was sure he was just being nice, and didn't have any real interest in her, but now she was one step closer to not being made a total fool of in the morning. At least he would know her name now! She did a little victory shimmy in the hallway until she heard the door open, then she instantly stopped. They smiled awkwardly at one another.

They walked towards the exit together. Ben really was gorgeous, he made her heart flutter, and he was American! That just made it so much better! All that thick dark hair of his made her fingers itch to reach out and touch it, and his face though seemingly permanently set in a half frown, was so interesting to her.

She fell behind a little as they walked, he had such a wide stride, but she didn't mind too much. It gave her a chance to admire him from behind. He was huge. Such broad shoulders and that ass... Rey cocked her head to the side. Yup. That was a work of art.

Suddenly Ben stopped and she pulled herself away from her ogling and jogged to catch up with him.

'So…..have you visited many schools?' She asked.

'Four.'

'I hope it hasn't been too gruelling for you?'

'No.'

Okay...this was going well.

'What's it like living in the capital?'

'Fine.'

'Well I'm sure Jakku is boring in comparison! Nothing ever happens here.'

'Mmmm.'

Okay, now he was starting to piss her off. Couldn't he answer a question with more than one word? The monosyllabic ass! Okay, she really needed to remember why she was here. She needed something from him. Be nice Rey. Be patient.

They left the high school and headed to a local bar just around the corner. Rey knew a lot of students often hung out there and was hoping a few of them might see them together. She was in luck as she spotted a few students from her school laughing over chicken wings and beer.

As they entered the bar, Rey faked a stumble, 'Ouch!' She called out, feigning a leg injury.

'Are you alright?' Ben asked with a furrowed brow.

'Just an old dance injury plays up sometimes. May I?' She reached for his arm.

'Oh um, sure.' He mumbled and he awkwardly held out his arm towards her.

This was going to be fantastic. She wrapped her hands around his arm and smiled sweetly at her fellow students as they sauntered by.

Oh, hello there fellow students! Yes please get an eye full of me and my lovely hunk of arm candy!

She couldn't have planned this better! She felt a little thrill run through her as she gently squeezed his forearm. So many muscles...was there any part of this man that wasn't hard? Her thoughts instantly turned to his crotch and she blushed furiously.

They reached the bar and Ben turned to her.

'What would you like?' He asked.

Well that was sweet. After all, she had offered to buy him a drink.

'Vodka and Coke please.'

Ben ordered her drink and ordered himself a whisky. She steered him towards a small table at the back of the bar. She was hoping to be seen but not heard. They sat down and exchanged nervous smiles. They both sipped their drinks in silence for a few moments.

Rey rushed to gather her thoughts. Maybe if she just laid out the story to him he would think it was funny and want to play along? Mmm... she looked at his serious face. She wasn't sure. Best to feel him out for a bit first. She took a big gulp of her drink and promptly coughed as it went down the wrong way. Great. Excellent start.

Ben watched her cough. Should he pat her on the back? He wanted to help, but he was worried he would hurt her. She was so small. What was the word? Petite. Yes that was the word. It suited her. Rey finished coughing and looked at him. There's that smile again. No one smiled at Ben like that. He contemplated telling her that, but then worried that if he did, she might stop. So he kept his mouth shut and sipped his drink.

Rey recovered and laughed at herself, 'I'm so sorry. I'm so bad at this.'

'At what?'

'Interacting with humans…. in general.' She said.

'You and me both.' Ben said with a crooked smile.

As Rey looked at him, she felt her heart ping. That smile was downright adorable and yet somehow at the same time very, very arousing. Wow. This was new territory for her. Sure she had been attracted to boys before but they were just that. Boys. Ben Solo was not a boy.

She watched him pick up his glass. God his hands were so big. She wanted them all over her. Wait, what? He spoke again and his voice jolted her from her thoughts,

'So, have you giving any thought to applying to UCL?'

'Yes, I mean erh, I'm definitely considering it. I'm just not sure I want to go to university straight away. I maybe want to travel first. See what's outside this tiny town.'

Ben nodded, 'That's sensible, I mean University is a big deal. You have to be committed to take it on...'

Now that he was talking in sentences, she could hear how deep his voice was, it was so soothing, almost melodic. Rey closed her eyes and let the sound wash over her. Mmmm.

'Rey?'

Shit, he was still talking and she hadn't been listening properly. She had been blissfully hypnotised by the tone of his words.

'Sorry, I missed that?'

'I asked where you would like to go?' '

'Oh! Everywhere! I mean you know all the usual places, France, Italy, Spain...' She trailed off.

'I've been there.'

'Where?'

'All of them.'

'Really?' She said her eyes wide.

He shrugged, 'business trips mostly.'

'Wow! Tell me everything!' She said leaning forward and resting her head in her hands.

And he did. Ben told her everything he could remember about his research trips and she hung on his every word. What surprised him the most was how much he wanted to talk to her. He wanted to see her reactions, was delighted to hear her laugh when he told the story about how he got caught in the rain in Spain, he was charming and witty and he had no fucking clue how she was bringing it out of him, but she was. This little girl from Jakku high.

After her embarrassing zone out earlier, Rey made sure she paid attention to every word Ben said. She wanted to remember it all. She was surprised to find that he was so easy to talk to despite his rough exterior. Then she started to worry that he was never going to want to talk to her again after she told him the truth, but she didn't have a choice. She had to try.

'That sounds amazing! You're really lucky that your profession allows you to visit all those places.'

'You'll see them one day.' He said half smiling at her.

This was it. This was her chance. They were getting along so well. It was now or never.

'Ben? there's something I need to tell you.'

Ben looked at her with concern.

'It's nothing to worry about!' She reassured him. 'It's just a little, well, it's a little….embarrassing.'

'Okay.' He said looking suspiciously at her.

Rey downed the rest of her drink, then started talking really fast before she could lose her nerve,

'So okay, like I'm not very popular, that is I'm not one of the cool kids, that is to say, I'm a loser okay? I'm a loser and everyone expects me to have this boring life and you know what? They're right! They are bang on the money! I do lead a boring life, happy but boring. I spend my weekends singing to my cat and hamster pouching marshmallows. That's just me! But just for once I wanted them to see me as something more than that! So when they asked me what I had done all weekend, I told a little lie. I told my classmates I have a boyfriend and I don't. I've never had a boyfriend actually. But that's besides the point.' She said shaking her head slightly.

Ben blinked, 'Okay…...What does all this have to do with me?'

Rey took a deep breath,  
'I kinda...sorta...maybe...told them, that that boyfriend was….you.' Rey said. Putting her hands over her face and peeking out at him from between her fingers.

Ben stared at her.

Rey couldn't stand the silence so she scrambled to fill it,

'I know. I know, it's bad, but see? I had this picture of you from the UCL brochure and when I saw it, I tore it out of the magazine and I kept it. I'm not really sure why.' She blushed. 'Anyway when they started asking me for details about my boyfriend, I just started telling them details about you!' She shrugged, 'I never thought of the consequences! I never thought we would meet! I was just enjoying being special, for once. But now you're here and they're all going to know that I made it all up and I'm so sorry! And I know this has nothing to do with you, and you can tell me to fuck off if you want to but I have to ask...' she leaned forward and clasped his hands in hers.

'Ben Solo, will you pretend to be my boyfriend?' She said with a bat of her eyelashes.

Ben continued to stare at her. He took a sip of his drink.

'Let me get this straight, you're boring?'

'Check.'

'You spend your weekend with your cat eating marshmallows in a fucking weird way?'

'Check again.'

'So you decided you needed a boyfriend to counteract all this boring shit and you literally picked one out of a catalogue and it turns out it was me you picked?'

'3 for 3.'

'That fucking photo…..I swear...I'm going to dropkick his camera onto a motorway.' He muttered.

'What?' Rey said looking confused.

'Nothing. You know this sounds crazy right?'

'Oh come on! Don't you remember being my age? Popularity is everything. EVERYTHING! I was just so tired of feeling like I was…. invisible.' She said in a small voice and now she was pouting. For fucks sake...

Ben thought back to his teenage years, to the lanky boy with ears too big for his head, obsessed with comic books and magic tricks, who got a hard on ONE FUCKING TIME when Mrs Holdo the French teacher leaned over his desk and he could see down her blouse to her perfect round breasts. His classmates had called him Bendover for a fucking year. Yeah okay, he got it, but it was still mental.

'This is a lot to take in.' He said raking his hand through his hair.

'I know! I know! I'm so sorry but look I'm desperate here, pretending to date you made me infinitely cooler, if they find out I was lying? I'm done for. My life will be a living hell, my social life will never recover, and I know that isn't your problem, but I thought maybe you wouldn't mind pretending...just for a day? And then I promise, I will make up a story about how we broke up and never bother you again.'

Ben thought for a moment. He weighed up the pro's and con's. Pro's, Rey was hot. He was attracted to her and he really didn't have a problem pretending to be her boyfriend if it meant he got to touch her. Con's, she was proposing they have a fake relationship for one day, and then he would never see her again. Obviously she liked the look of him physically, or she wouldn't have decided to keep his picture, but it seemed that after talking to him tonight, she had decided she wasn't interesting in him as a potential partner. That dented his pride somewhat, so he made a choice.

'Rey, I can't do that. It would be unprofessional. I'm sorry.'

Her face fell and he felt like an asshole.

'That's okay!' She said cheerfully, 'like I said it's not your problem.'

Shit…..did she have tears in her eyes?

'Rey, it's not that I don't...'

'You don't need to explain! I understand. I really better be going. Big day at school tomorrow! I'll see you in class!'

She stood up and practically ran out of the bar. Ben watched her go sadly. He ordered another drink and swallowed it in two gulps.

Damn it. Why had he said no? It didn't matter that she didn't want to be with him, she didn't deserve to be humiliated in front of a class full of her peers just because of a stupid little lie that fate had decided to fuck up for her. It's not like she had harmed him in anyway, hell, he didn't really have a problem with anyone believing he was dating a gorgeous girl like Rey. Well, it's too late now Ben. You've fucked it up, as usual.

'Ben Solo, you can be such a dick sometimes.' He said out loud.

Rey managed to keep her tears from falling until she got home. Then she let rip and sobbed her pathetic little heart out. She was such a loser that Ben Solo couldn't even bring himself to pretend to be involved with her for one day. What the hell had she been thinking? She cringed when she remembered her heartfelt plea to him. Urgh. What must he think of her? She ran upstairs and threw herself down on her bed Disney heroine style.

Ben didn't seem like a bad guy, she didn't think he would out her on purpose but he had made it clear he also wouldn't cover for her if someone brought the subject up. She scrunched her eyes tightly shut and put her hands over her face. Maybe she could say she was sick? Stay off? No. It would be worse if she wasn't there. She wouldn't know what had been said or done until Monday and she would have to spend the entire weekend sick with worry about what awaited her when she did return. No, it was better she faced the music.

Urgh, this was all such a mess, and the worst thing was, the pain her impending humiliation was causing her wasn't even putting a dent in the pain she felt over being rejected by Ben. He didn't want her like she wanted him and it stung. It stung bad.

Rey wiped at her tears, changed her clothes and climbed under her covers. Vader jumped up on the bed next to her and she gratefully stroked his soft black fur as he padded the quilt around her.

'At least you will still be my friend.' She said rubbing her face in the cats soft fur.

Vader suddenly turned looked Rey right in the eyes with a cold hard stare and jumped down off the bed, and that was it. The last straw. Rey put a pillow over her head and prayed for an asteroid to hit earth.

The next day, Rey woke up ridiculously early and spent more time than usual on her appearance. She had decided if she was going down, she was going down in style. She applied eyeliner as well as her usual mascara and blush, and spent extra time curling her hair and picking out a figure hugging black skater dress and black wedges to complete her look. With her armour in place, Rey felt a little more confident about going to her doom.

'Okay.' She said to her reflection in the mirror, 'Let's do this.'

Rey had considered hiding at the back of the class, but she was still holding onto a small shred of hope that she might make it out of the session unscathed, so she sat near the front knowing it added plausibility to her 'I'm with him' story. Finn slid in next to her and Rey looked annoyed. She had been saving the seat for Rose who was running a little late. He looked her up and down and gave her a side smile.

'So Rey, I hear we are going to meet the infamous Ben Solo?'

'Yup.' Rey said avoiding his eyes and rummaging through her work folder.

'Thought he would have came in with you?'

'He had some errands to run.' She lied.

Finn nodded his head, then tapped her arm gently to redirect her attention to him,

'You coming to the game on Friday?' He asked with a lift of his eyebrow.

Rey opened her mouth to reply but she lost the ability to speak when she saw Ben Solo enter the hall. He was looking good as always, in a white shirt and black dress pants. Still no tie and those open top buttons, oh how they tortured her but it wasn't his attire that had rendered her speechless. He was staring at her intently, and striding confidently across the room towards her seat.

She started to panic.

Shit.

Was he going to expose her? Oh god.

She swallowed hard, but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't pull her eyes away from his. He stopped in front of her and they both looked at each other for a moment. Rey braced herself, but nothing could have prepared her for what happened next.

It was almost as if she had experienced an out of body event, where she was hovering above the scene before her, and even hovering Rey couldn't believe it when Ben Solo leaned in... and kissed her.


	4. Chapter 4

Ben had good intentions of sticking to his guns. He really did. It was a stupid request after all. Pretend to be her boyfriend? Even if he had dreamt about taking hold of her and kissing her senseless all night, he wasn't a lap dog. He didn't do requests.

Then he reached the hall and he saw her sitting there in that tight little black dress, looking like a fucking fantasy come to life but her expression was so sad and he felt like a giant prick because he could have made her smile and he chose not to.

Then some cocky jock had slipped into the seat next to her and the hair had stood up on the back of his neck. He watched as the boy tried to engage her in conversation and Ben noted with satisfaction that Rey didn't look interested.

 _Why don't you fuck off? She doesn't want you boyo._ He thought to himself. _'Boyo?' Really? That's the kind of man he was now? One who used words like 'boyo?'_

Then the 'boyo' touched her. He actually reached out and touched her and something in Ben's brain that has been dormant, suddenly switched on. Some primal need to lay a claim on her. To protect her from the 'boyo' but also to mark her as his, and against his better judgement, against his own resolve to stay out of it because he didn't need the fucking hassle of some school girl drama thank you very much, he practically marched across the hall and pressed his lips lightly against hers. The room that had previously been full of chatter went completely silent around them. As he pulled away, he pointedly turned to the ass in the chair next to her and locked eyes with him. The boy sensibly avoided his gaze and looked down at his notes.

 _That's right junior, know your place_. He thought smugly.

The kiss only lasted a few seconds, then he walked away and started the lesson like nothing had happened. He was glad to have the podium in front of him to hide his arousal. That few little seconds had given him a whole lot of hard on. He glanced at Rey as he spoke. She was looking directly at him with her lips slightly apart. She looked vaguely shocked. God she was hot. He would have to avoid looking at her again if he wanted to get through his talk. It was unavoidable now that she would want to talk later and he didn't have a clue what he was going to say to her.

 _Why did I kiss you? Erm, because A boy touched your arm? Reasonable._

As he continued with his lecture, he tried not to notice her rubbing her thighs together in her seat. He swallowed tightly. It was going to be a bloody long day.

**********  
Rey was glad the lecture had started and she wasn't required to talk because her mind was a complete blank. She sat in her seat silently stunned and thoroughly turned on. Such a quick kiss. Barely even a kiss really and yet she felt lit up inside. What had changed his mind? Did it even matter? Her heart flipped. He had kissed her in front of everyone! He had saved her! She sighed. He was her hero, her knight in shining armour, the Heathcliff to her Cathy, the Darcy to her Elizabeth. Okay now she was getting carried away. Still he had chosen to participate in her little charade, which probably meant he was at least a little bit interested in her. She squealed internally.

She barely heard a word Ben said from them on out and spent the entire lecture fawning over him. When he dismissed the class, she felt her heart kick into overdrive at the prospect of being alone with him once more. Rose suddenly appeared from the back of the hall. She looked at Rey with wide eyes and mouthed, 'OMG'. Obviously she had arrived in time to witness Ben's very public display of affection towards her. Rey mouthed back 'I know!'

'I'll catch up with you.' Rey said pointedly.

Rose nodded knowingly and raised her eyebrows.

Rey pretended to sort through her notes until the hall had cleared out. Then she approached the podium where Ben was packing up.

'I don't know what to say,' She exclaimed, 'except, thank you. You saved my life. Well you saved my social life anyway but it means just as much to me.'

Ben awkwardly nodded in her direction and continued with his packing.

Okay, colour me confused. She thought to herself. Was he interested in her or not? She decided to force his hand.

'Do you want to go somewhere for lunch?' She asked.

Ben looked at her for a moment. She was asking him out. Again. He panicked. He hadn't expected her to ask him out again. She just wanted to thank him. That's what it was. She was offering him a pity date. _Urgh. No thanks._

'I don't think that's a very good idea. Look Rey, I erm, I'm really happy I helped you out but I don't think anything can happen between us. I mean your eighteen...'

'I'm nineteen.' Rey interjected.

'Still I mean, you have a lot of growing up to do.'

Rey stepped towards him, 'I'm plenty grown up.'

 _Yeah, you are._ He thought to himself. _Okay focus._

'I don't mean to upset you, it's just that...'

'Mr. Solo? Can I just...Oh, sorry am I interrupting?' Baz stood in the hall doorway in a tight white blouse tucked into a even tighter black mini skirt. She smiled at Ben and twirled a lock of her hair around her finger.

 _You know you're interrupting!_ Rey seethed internally. _You little slu..._

'No it's fine. Come in.' Ben called. Rey fixed him with a dagger filled glare.

'Sorry Rey, I just wanted to ask some questions about the history programme. I'm really interested in applying to UCL.' Baz said smiling up at Ben.

 _Liar! You tell everyone about your plans to become an actress forward slash model every twenty seconds!_ Rey's mind screamed. She couldn't believe Baz was hitting on her boyfriend right in front of her! Okay, fake boyfriend, but still he was her fake boyfriend and she was working on making him a permanent fixture! Whatever happened to finders, keepers?!

'Um okay.' Ben looked at Rey and then looked at Baz. Rey folded her arms over her chest. She wasn't going to make it easy for him if he wanted her to leave, he was going to have to ask her to go.

'Erm Rey? Could you give us a moment?' He said.

Rey fizzed with anger. Had he really just rejected her and then asked he to leave so he could talk to another girl?! She fixed him with an icy stare. 'Sure.' She said.

'Thanks Rey.' Baz said with a bat of her eyelashes. Rey faked a smile and resisted the urge to slap her right in the lip fillers.

Rey prepared to leave, then an idea came to her. As pissed as she was with Ben Solo right now, she did not want Baz getting her perfectly polished claws into him. He could act like he wasn't into her, but she knew there was something between them. Plus, Baz thought they were together right? So it wouldn't be strange for her to show a little affection, Hell, it would probably look bad if she didn't...

So instead of leaving, she walked right up to Ben and put her hands on his chest. _Woah!_ Ben was definitely no stranger to the gym. She pressed her fingers against his shirt and came up against hard muscle. _Drool. Okay Rey, focus._

'I'll see you at lunch then darling?' She purred. 'The cafe on Binks street at 1?' She smiled up at him.

Ben chewed the inside of his cheek, she wasn't sure if he was annoyed or amused but it didn't matter, she was betting he was going to play along in front of Baz and she was going to use her advantage to get just what she wanted. Him.

'Sure...honey.' He replied. He looked more amused than pissed and Rey felt a little thrill travel through her body. She mentally congratulated herself on her win but she wasn't done yet. She figured she had nothing to lose so she might as well put all her cards on the table.

Reaching up on the tips of her toes she wrapped her arms around Ben's neck. His eyes widened in surprise, but he didn't move to stop her. Her eyes focus on his mouth and she licked her bottom lip. _This time it was going to last longer than a few seconds_ , she promised herself.

How had they ended up here? Ben wondered. Well, well seems Rey wasn't as innocent as she appeared. She had used the situation to her advantage and she had him right where she wanted him. _Clever girl._ He didn't give a damn that she has bested him. She wanted him. Really wanted him. This wasn't about pity, this was about desire and he wanted her too. He wanted to press her body up against his and kiss her. A real kiss. Not that weak effort from earlier. He was going to let her make the move. This was her game after all, but then she licked her lip and his eyes tracked the movement and suddenly his hands were on her and his mouth was on hers and... _.fuck._ Her skin felt so soft under his rough fingers and her lips, her lips were feather soft but pressed hard against his as she let out a little moan at the back of her throat. _Oh yeah._ He wanted to make her do that again. But louder….

'Hmm hmm!' Baz cleared her throat and they both turned to look at her. Rey looked back at Ben then huffed and reluctantly pulled away. Probably for the best she decided. They were getting a little hot and heavy and they should keep it PG while they had an audience and she had achieved her objective, Baz looked pissed and Ben looked aroused. 2 for 2. She took a few steps backwards, rubbing her lip with her thumb and smiling at Ben.

'Well, see ya.' She said and bounced out of the door.

Ben watched her go then turned to the very annoyed looking girl in front of him.

He swallowed, 'w-what was your question?'

He had to hand it to Baz. She was a pro. She refused to be put off by Rey's little display and she flirted and pouted her way through her set of well rehearsed questions, even though she had absolutely no interest in his answers. Nope. The goal here was to win. This girl was clearly obsessed with bettering Rey and, with any other guy, she would have been making real headway by now, but Ben couldn't think about anything else now that he had tasted Rey. _What was going on?_ He felt as if his brain was in a haze, all he could think about was seeing her again. He looked at his watch. _Shit._ It was nearly 1. _Hold on!_ Was he really worried about being late? She could fucking wait! She practically forced him into agreeing to go anyway, and...fuck it...he already knew he was going to show up on time. She owned his ass after that kiss.

'I better go.' He said.

'Oh okay, well I'll see you in class this afternoon? unless you think Rey would let me join you two now?' She said with a simpering smile.

'Ben picked up his bag and headed for the door, 'Sorry I don't think my girl wants to share.' He called back leaving Baz standing in the middle of the room with her mouth wide open. Well the girl was a pain in the ass, she deserved to be put in her place and he kinda liked thinking of Rey as his girl.

Rey chewed her nail, it was one minute to one. Maybe he had decided not to come? It wasn't like he was under any obligation to actually show up, Baz has seen him agree and for the purposes of their little ruse that was enough. She started to worry that the kiss hadn't been enough of an incentive for him when he suddenly appeared in the doorway and she couldn't hold back the brilliant smile that appeared on her face.

He walked over to the table, pushing his hair out of his face and shaking his head a little.

'What?' Rey asked.

'That smile of yours, it's lethal.'

Rey smirked, 'I don't know if that's a compliment or an insult?'

'Compliment.'

'Then thank you. How did you get rid of Baz?'

'Told her I had to go meet my girl.'

Rey's eyes widened and if it was possible she smiled even brighter, 'you didn't!'

'Thought you would get a kick out of that.'

Rey blushed and Ben titled his head to the side, smiling at her lopsidedly.

'Did she come on to you?'

'She tried.'

Rey rolled her eyes, 'She's used to getting what she wants. It can't have escaped your attention that she's a lotta hottie.'

'Can't say that I noticed.'Ben said looking at her intently.

Rey pulled her bottom lip into her mouth with her teeth. She had to ask.

'Does it change things?' She asked.

'What?'

'The kiss...does it change things between us?'

'Yes.'

Her heart pulsed.

'Do you wanna talk about it?' She asked hopefully.

'I wanna do a lot of things about it, talking isn't that high up on my list.'

They looked at each other, then the waitress bounded over cheerfully and they ordered some burgers and fries. Once she was gone they resumed staring at each other.

'Okay.' Ben said pressing his hands down on the table. 'I don't know exactly what this is,' he gestured to himself and then to Rey, 'but I know that I want to get to know you better, so I propose….we go on a real date this evening.'

Rey blinked at him.

'This is the part where you either agree or refuse.'

'I'm just thinking how strange it is that this morning, I honestly thought this was going to be the worst day of my life. Seriously. I would have put money on the fact that I would have been sitting in a toilet cubicle regretting my life choices round about now if the day had went the way I had expected it to and now...' she trailed off.

'And now?' He asked raising his eyebrows.

'And now it's definitely going down as one of the top ten best days of my life.' She said, deciding not to tell him it held the number one spot. She didn't want him to get too big headed.

'Is that a yes?'

'That's a definite yes.'

The waitress brought their food and they didn't notice her sneaking a glance at the two of them and smiling to herself.

They ate their food and openly flirted with one another.

 _Yup. Best. Day. Ever._


	5. Chapter 5

They walked back to the school together but parted ways as they entered the building. Ben was going to prepare for the afternoon's activities and Rey was keen to find Rose and update her on the days events. She watched Ben as he walked away from her. _God that ass._

Rose appeared beside her, 'where have you been?'

'To lunch with Ben' Rey said with a flip of her hair.

' .' Rose said her mouth falling open.

Rey's eyes flashed with excitement as she hooked her arm around Rose's and they giggled together.

'Oh my god Rose, I can't believe he did that for me. My heart is still melting.'

'I almost squealed out loud when I saw him kiss you. You see! I told you he would fall in love with you!'

'Well maybe not love but certainly in like. He asked me to go out with him tonight.' Rey said puffing out her chest.

'Wow! That's amazing Rey!'

'I know. Are my feet still on the ground? Because I literally feel like I'm walking on air right now.'

'Oh Rey I'm so pleased for you.' She said, 'but...won't Ben have to go back to London soon? What happens then?'

...And just like that Rey's Day plummeted down on the 'best day ever' chart. She had found a man she really liked. One who liked her back. One who made her see stars when they kissed, and he was leaving.

Rey put all thoughts of Ben returning to London to the back of her mind. He was here now and that's what mattered. She intended to make the most out of every minute she had left with him, so she got to the classroom early and seated herself near the front.

Ben briefly looked up from the notes he was making and half smiled at her. Rey full smiled back.

There was another very attractive man talking Ben's ear off. He was gesturing wildly and Rey only caught a few of the words but he seemed to be talking about 'lighting' and 'drama' and 'capturing the moment.' Rey figured it made sense as there was a camera around the man's neck. This went on for a few more minutes until Ben lost his patience slammed his pen down on the desk and turned to face his annoying companion.

'Just take pictures of the students doing the task I've set them,' He hissed, 'There's no need to, to use your exact words, 'get all dead poets society up in this joint.' Just point the camera and click the goddamn button. Surely even you can manage that?'

Rey pressed her lips together. The man sighed and shook his head. His voice was slightly louder now and Rey could make out his dramatic response.

'You have no respect for art Ben Solo.'

'Art and I get along fine Poe, it's you I have a difficult relationship with.'

Poe opened his mouth to respond but then closed it again. As the room was starting to fill out, Rey assumed he must have decided to pick up the conversation later.

Dead Poets Society. Rey giggled. She liked Poe already.

The afternoon passed pleasantly. Rey got to look at Ben as much as she wanted and no one could say anything about her opening ogling him as they were _supposed_ to be into each other. Ben had to split his time amongst all the students so she didn't get his attention on her as much as she would have liked, but that was understandable. He did have a job to do and there was the promise of lots of uninterrupted Ben time later to help sustain her.

Baz was still trying to use her womanly wilds on him. She wouldn't meet Rey's eyes whenever she tried to glare in her direction. What a cheek! She was so brazen! That was obviously the only reason she had even bothered to invite them to her party. She had just wanted Ben to show up. What a two faced cow. Rose gently squeezed Rey's arm,

'Rey sweetie, I understand you are preoccupied with trying to kill Baz with a single thought right now, but if you grip that pencil any tighter it might become part of your hand.'

Rey looked down at her white knuckles firmly wrapped around the pencil in her hand.

'Oh Ben! You're so funny!' Baz declared loudly from across the room.

*snap*

Rose sighed, 'here, you can lend mine.'

Ben smiled at Baz and returned to the front of the room. He took out a small piece of paper, wrote something on it and folded it up. Then he walked towards Rey's desk and she put her head down quickly in a half-hearted attempt to hide the fact that she was tracking his every move.

He stood behind her and leaned over her shoulder. God, he smelt so good. She closed her eyes and breathed him in. _Mmm..._

'That's good Rey, but you're missing a few key events from your timeline here.' Ben said. He suggested some amendments and subtly dropped the folded-up piece of paper on her desk as he pointed to her work, then he moved on to another table.

Rey grabbed the note and opened it,

 **Stop being jealous.**  
 **I asked you out, didn't I?**  
 **Text me later: 07669774234**

Rey smiled and folded the note back up. Suddenly worrying about Baz didn't seem so important. She slipped the paper into the pocket of her book bag.

When the lesson was over, Rey left with the rest of the class, she had wanted to stay but because Poe was still hanging around and she wasn't sure what Ben wanted to tell him about them, she decided it was safer to leave and text him later.

She happily headed home, wondering what she should wear for their date? Wondering where they would go? And most of all wondering whether he would kiss her again?

Back at the school, Poe took out his camera and reviewed the pictures knowing Ben would be demanding to see them that evening. Well wasn't this interesting? Ben was walking down the centre of the classroom and a girl was seated to his left. She must have asked a question because she was looking up at Ben listening intently while he was gesturing with his hands and his mouth was forming a word. None of this was all that out of the ordinary but Poe knew people. He knew what to look for. He liked to think his photographs always revealed his subjects inner most desires. Poe zoomed in on Ben and Rey's eyes. _Ahh,_ there was a story there. Ben's eyes were dilated and soft. Poe's mouth fell open. He was into this girl. In all the time he had known Ben, he had never seen him look at a girl that way, his entire demeanor was different, this was big. This was also excellent material he could use to torture Ben.

'Who's the girl?' Poe asked while Ben boxed up his materials.

'What girl?' Ben asked continuing with his work.

'The girl you're mooning over in this picture,' Poe said, turning the camera around to show Ben the image.

Ben shrugged, 'that's just Rey and I don't _moon._ '

Poe snorted, 'just Rey huh? I can tell by the way you're looking at her she is more than just Rey.'

'Poe, remember the conversation we had about me smashing your camera?'

'Okay, calm down.' Poe went back to reviewing his pictures but he couldn't stay quiet for long. 'You know, she's into you too. Her eyes say it all. Hero worship. She's got it _bad._ ' He glanced sideways at Ben who had stopped tidying up and was standing still contemplating Poe's words. Poe watched as he let out a breath and smiled lopsidedly.

' _Mmm.'_ Poe mused, 'She really is very pretty. Do you think she would be interested in posing for me?'

'Don't. Even. Think. About. It.'

'Maybe... I ask her to do some modelling for me and maybe... you happen to be at the studio with me...'

'Leave it alone Poe.'

'Never.'

Poe focused on the picture of Rey and Ben. He knew it couldn't be true, because they had just met and it was absurd to even think it, but if he didn't know any better, he would have said he was looking at a picture of two people in love.

When Rey got home she ran up to her room to put Ben's number in her phone, then she obsessed over what to text him for a while. She settled for a classic.

 **Hi It's Rey. X**

Then wondered if the kiss was too much?

Her phone vibrated.

 **Hi Rey, pick you up at seven? Ben. X**

Rey relaxed. He returned the kiss. Squeal!

 **Great! Can't wait. My address is 24 Jabba Avenue. X**

She looked at her closet. This wasn't going to cut it.

'Mom!'

'Yes?'

'I'm borrowing some of your clothes for once!'

'Okay.'

 _Well that was easy... wait._

'Everything you have on right now is mine isn't it?' She shouted.

'Yes sweetie.'

Rey rolled her eyes and headed for her mom's room.

'Who are you texting?' Poe asked trying to look over Ben's shoulder as they walked back to the hotel, then he sucked in a breath and looked offended, 'you have _other_ friends?'

Ben rolled his eyes, 'None of your goddamn business.'

Poe sighed, 'If you don't have anything nice to say...'

'If you want me to wait until I have something nice to say, we may never speak again.'

Poe shook his head. 'You're a lost cause.'

They walked in silence for a few steps. Until Ben cleared his throat,

'Um, Poe what's a good restaurant around here?'

'What?'

'Do you know any good restaurants around here? You know, erm, fancy places?'

Poe looked at him as if he had suddenly grown two heads.

' _Fancy places_? You mean like the complete opposite of the usual establishments you frequent, where the menus are wrapped in plastic?'

'Yes.'

'Who's the girl?'

Ben didn't say anything.

'Come on Ben, I've watched you squeeze ketchup packets directly into your mouth, there has to be a girl...' Poe's eyes lit up, 'It's that girl from the photo isn't it? The one from class? Rey! The pretty one! You dog! What is she like eighteen?'

'Nineteen.' Ben said quickly then instantly regretting it when he saw Poe's face slowly form into a manic smile.

'I can't believe you! This must have been the most covert flirting operation ever! I barely saw you talk to each other!'

Ben ran a hand through his hair, feeling uncomfortable.

'We, ahh, we talked prior to the lesson, We met last night when I was setting up and we met for up again for lunch today.'

Poe looked at if he might spontaneously combust.

'This explains the look in the photo...' he murmured.

'What?'

'Nothing! Right, restaurant choices...' Poe tapped a finger against his lips as he thought. 'There is only one choice around here, first orders. It's pretty modern, sleek black interior. Have to see if they can squeeze you in. They're pretty busy. They've wiped out most of their competitors, I think their goal is worldwide domination of the food industry.'

Poe took out his phone and managed to make a booking for Ben for 7.30pm, after telling the maitre d that she had the prettiest face he had ever laid ears on. Ben tried not to gag.

'Okay, you guys are all sorted.' Poe said as he hung up.

'Thanks Poe.'

'Don't mention it.'

They reached the hotel and got into the elevator.

'Ben?'

'Yeah?'

'This girl, you really like her huh?'

'Yeah.'

'So what happens when we have to leave tomorrow?'

'I don't know.'

'You should maybe spend some time thinking about that, huh?'

'I will.' Ben said, somewhat touched that Poe was looking out for him.

'Do you want to borrow some of my clothes for tonight? Hobo chic is so last season.'

'Had to ruin it didn't you?'

Rey spun around in front of the mirror, she had found a black satin floor length dress that covered her arms and had a deep cut V shaped plunging neckline and a slit cut up to her right knee. She had teased her curls into waves and added bright red lipstick and eyeliner. Ben had text to say they were going to first orders, the hottest restaurant in town so Rey was sure her outfit wouldn't be out of place. That place was fancy with a capital schmancy.

The doorbell rang and Rey checked the clock. 7 on the dot. Excitement bubbled in her stomach then dread consumed it. She hadn't told her Mum about Ben and she hadn't told Ben about her mum! _Ahhh! Embarrassing mum alert!_

She heard the door open and she could make out Ben's deep tone, but couldn't hear his words. Her mother's tinkling voice called her downstairs.

Rey stepped down cautiously, her mother looked up at her from the foot of the stairs. She don't look mad, in fact her mouth opened wide when she took in Rey's outfit.

'Rey! Where ever did you find that dress! That's a blast from the past, it looks beautiful on you!'

'Thank you!' Rey beamed.

When she reached the bottom step her mother leaned forward and whispered, 'I have to say Rey, I was starting to wonder if you had any interest in dating, then the first guy you bag is a hot research assistant from UCL no less! If he wasn't staring at us right now I would high five you!'

Rey giggled. Then sneaked a peak at Ben. He was staring at her. His eyes were studiously running over her neckline. She resisted the urge to shiver under his attention.

'Well you kids have fun!' Her mum said with a grin, 'It's not a school night, but don't keep her out too late, mmm?' She said pointedly to Ben.

Rey rolled her eyes. _Mums._

'Of-course not Mrs….'

'Oh it's Qi'ra. Call me Qi'ra.'

'Okay, Qi'ra.' Ben said with a lopsided smile.

 _Adorable._ Rey thought.

'Let's go.' Rey said, wanting to get out before her mother embarrassed her further.

Once the door was shut behind them Rey breathed out a sigh of relief.

'Sorry about my mum. She was just kidding about not keeping me out late. I don't really have a curfew.'

The last thing she needed was Ben Solo thinking she was a little girl.

'She's Just looking out for you. It's understandable, especially considering the way you look in the dress.'

'Do you like it?' Rey said looking up into Ben's eyes. Ben was wearing a light blue shirt pushed up to his elbows, and of course, the top two buttons remained undone. Tight black dress pants completed his looks and left Rey hoping for an opportunity to see him from behind.

Ben leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. A slow, light kiss that held a promise of more to come.

'I like it.' Ben said, 'Come on. Let's go.'

'Is this your car?' Rey asked.

'Yeah, although I've been thinking about getting rid of it, worried about my carbon footprint you know?'

'I said that!' Rey exclaimed loudly.

'What?' Ben said.

'Nothing….So erh, what's with the guy you were with today?'

They got in the car and Ben started the engine.

'That's Poe, my oldest and most hated friend.'

Rey giggled, 'hated?'

'Yes. Poe is an acquired taste, but he's a good friend. Most of the time.'

'And he's a full time photographer?'

'Yup.'

'Did he take that picture of you? The one in the brochure?'

'Yes.'

'Well then I owe him.'

Ben laughed, 'He'll love that.'

'Maybe I'll get the chance to tell him sometime?'

'Sure.' Sometime.'

Rey suppressed a squeal. Meeting the friends was definitely not fake girlfriend territory, that shit was _real_ girlfriend territory.

They reached the restaurant and Ben jumped out, he came round to her side and opened the door for her, taking her hand to help her out of the car.

'Careful Solo.' Rey warned.

'What?' He asked with a frown.

'A girl could get used to this kind of treatment.'

'That's the idea.' He said gently.

Rey's heart flipped. He wanted her to get used to it. He wanted her to get used to _him_. She swallowed hard. This was getting serious.

He held her hand as they headed to the restaurant and Rey wondered if she was dreaming? Could the evening get any better?

'Table for two under the name Solo.' Ben told the maitre d.

'Right this way.' Said the pretty older red head as she showed them to their table.

First orders was a minimalist restaurant with a sleek black interior that sparkled with flecks of glitter. The tables and chairs were made out of the same black sparkly substance, the table cloths were white and the chairs had soft white cushion pads. Rey felt like a movie star but without the benefits of the bulging wage packet. They took their seats and Rey gasped at the menu prices.

'Ben this is way too expensive! Let's go somewhere else.'

'No way, it's my treat. It's not every day a guy gets to take his fake girlfriend out for a slap up meal.' He said with a wink.

Rey laughed, and felt something warm in the pit of her stomach. She didn't know what it was right away, but as the evening went on she realised that she was in serious danger of falling in love with Ben Solo.

Ben felt like he was ten feet tall. Rey was stunning, she laughed at all his jokes and she smiled incessantly at him. The evening was going amazingly well, but he still had to go back to London the next day and he didn't know when he would be able to come back to Jakku.

It was a two hour drive from London to Jakku. He could come up on weekends, but not during the week. This was complicated, but he knew he wanted to see Rey again. He wanted to keep her in his life, would she still want him in hers? He thought so.

The strawberry scallop starters had tasted wonderful, but Ben enjoyed watching Rey lean forward to take a bite even more. The view of her pushing her chest towards him while she closed her eyes and let out a satisfying moan as she swallowed made him harden thick and fast. He excused himself to go to the bathroom and adjust his situation.

Rey watched his walk away. There was the ass shot she had been waiting for. Almost as delicious as the food. She could barely believe how great everything was. She took another bite of her starter and closed her eyes.

 _Buzz._

The table vibrated. Rey opened her eyes. Ben's phone. He had left it in the table. He had a text. She tried not to look. She really did, but the temptation to get another little glimpse into Ben's world was all too great and she gently turned the phone towards her and read the message showing up on the screen.

Ben looked at himself in the bathroom mirror. He was going to have to say something. What if the evening ended and she thought he never wanted to see her again? He just needed to stop being a pussy and say,

'Hey, what if I become your fake boyfriend on a more permanent basis? Maybe I could come visit you next weekend?'

Yeah that was good. He's say that. He left the bathroom. Rey wasn't at the table. Okay, maybe she was in the bathroom. He sat down. The maitre d came over to the table, she was chewing her lip.

'Sir I'm sorry, but the young lady left.'

'What?'

'She left, in a bit of a hurry a few minutes ago. I'm so sorry. Can I get you a drink?'

'Um, no thank you.'

 _What the hell?_ Everything had been going fine. What could have made her leave? He looked down at the table. His phone was turned towards Rey. He turned the phone around and pressed the home button. A text flashed up on the screen:

 **I can't wait to see you tomorrow! Could you pick up some food on your way back? You know what I like! XxxxX**

The text was labelled from 'the wife.'

 _Fuck._

'I have to go,' he said quickly, throwing some money down on the table and pocketing his phone.

'Okay Sir. Good Luck.' The maitre d said with a sincere look.

'Thanks, I'll need it.' Ben said as he rushed out of the restaurant.


	6. Chapter 6

Rey Crossed her arms over her chest and sniffed as she walked. What an asshole! He has a wife this whole time? Okay she never actually asked him if he was single, she just assumed, but still….he should have told her! She had kissed him! She put her head in her hands. Oh god, she was a jezebel! She didn't really know what they meant…..but she most definitely was one!

She heard a car zoom around the corner.

'Rey!' Ben called out to her from the car window.

Rey looked away and kept walking. Ben pulled up alongside her and slowed down to a crawl.

'Rey come on! Let me explain….' Ben said practically hanging out of the window.

'Explain what? How she doesn't understand you? How you've grown apart? How she just doesn't do it for you in the bedroom anymore? Well you ain't getting any from me mister! I don't want to hear it! Get lost!'

Ben stopped the car and got out. He intercepted Rey's path and held her by the shoulders.

'Rey please listen! I'm not married.'

'What?' Rey looked confused. 'Are you divorced?'

'No! I'm not married, nor have I ever been married.'

'Then explain that text!' Rey shouted.

'That's just my roommate, Phaz. Rent in London is expensive! It makes sense to share the costs.'

'And you expect me to believe this?' Rey said re-folding her arms.

'This is all Poe's fault! He always refers to Phaz as my other half. Obviously he thought it would be fucking hilarious to change her listing in my phone and I'm going to show him how hilarious I thought it was later when I jam my phone down his fucking throat.'

'So….. you're really not married?' Rey said looking up at him with wide hopeful eyes.

'No! Look I'll prove it.' Ben got out his phone and started a new text to Phaz.

 **Phaz I'm trying to prove a point here, could you please confirm that we are not and never have been married?**

They waiting a moment and then a reply buzzed up on the screen.

 **Nope. Never married, and never will be. I love you Benny boy but you are not my type at all….. I prefer my men much younger and much prettier. No offence! Don't forget my food please. Xxx**

Rey looked at the screen and laughed, 'I feel like such an idiot...I shouldn't have even been looking at your phone...'

Ben shrugged, 'It's okay, you wanna walk for a while?'

'Sure.' Rey said with a smile.

They walked side by side neither one speaking. Ben had his hands plunged into his pockets. Rey rubbed her arms as the cool air nipped at her skin.

'Are you cold?' Ben asked.

Rey shrugged, 'just a little.'

'I don't have a coat to give you…..' Ben said with a frown, then he took her hand in his and brought them to his lips. He breathed hot air onto her palms then tucked her close to his body under one arm.

Rey felt her pulse hitch. God this guy had a direct line to her heart.

'Better?'

'Better.' Rey said. He was all hard muscle. She felt her body react as heat pooled between her legs. A thousand images ran through her head, maybe her fake boyfriend would be happy to help her achieve a real orgasm? If she asked him real nice? _Okay, find a safer subject…._

'Ben?'

'Yeah?'

'Why did you choose to study history?' _Nice and safe._ Rey congratulated herself.

'I think it's important we learn from what came before us, but its also important that we make our own way in this world. I find the balance between the two incredibly interesting.'

 _Swoon._ Okay this wasn't a safe subject….this guy was like the sexy professor of her dreams.

'Were you always interested in history?'

'Yeah, well' Ben smiled at her, 'I remember a time when I was five I wanted to be a knight so bad.'

Rey's knees buckled and she stumbled, Ben held her tighter preventing her from falling.

'Are you okay?' Ben asked.

 _Am I okay? Stop being so god damn perfect and I might be able to function like a normal human being!_

'Yeah, sorry. I'm so clumsy, just tripped over my own feet there.' She mumbled.

 _Rey get it together for God's sake._

'What about your family? What do they do?'

'My mom is an academic too, at a different institution, I don't know what my dad does.'

 _Uh oh._ That was a nerve.

'I don't talk to me dad either. I don't actually know who he is. My mum has always been very tight lipped about the whole thing. I think it's too painful for her.'

'Dad's are over-rated.' Ben said dismissively.

Okay make that a _very_ big nerve. Rey tried to get the conversation back on track.

'Still, it would be nice to know where I came from. You know, for research purposes of course.' Rey said with a smile and Ben smiled back.

'It's where you're going that really matters.'

'Yeah, well my mum wants me to go to university as soon as I finish my A levels. I think its because she got her nursing degree so late after having me so young, she doesn't want the same thing to happen to me. She wants me to get a degree and make something of myself before I settle down and have kids.' Rey said with a blush.

'That's sensible.'

'Yeah but where's the fun in that though? I've never been outside of this town. I want to see the world! I can't do that sitting in a classroom.'

Why can't you do both? Most universities have study abroad opportunities now.'

'They do?'

'Of course. A lot of students feel the same way you do.'

'That sounds amazing! I'm going to look into that right away.'

'What do you think you would want to study?'

'I want to be a social worker, I want to help children from broken families who were not as lucky as me. My mum is amazing and I've never felt disadvantaged by not having a dad but I know others do. I want to help them.'

'That's admirable.'

'Well it's like you say, it doesn't matter where you come from, it where we are going that matters, we're all capable of greatness.'

'Yup, even little girls from Jakku.'

Rey giggled, 'Yeah, even little girls from Jakku.

They walked for a bit longer and at one point their hands joined together without either of them really realising it.

Ben talked about his mother, how she had expected more of him and how she was still angry that he wouldn't take a role she had hand picked for him.

'I didn't want to get by on my name you know? That's why I kept my father's name in the divorce. Even though my mother wanted me to change it.'

'Was it hard on you? The divorce?'

'I took it badly. I kinda assumed it was all my fault. I wasn't the easiest kid.' Ben ran a hand through his hair, 'I had a lot of anger issues, sometimes I still do. I was bullied as a child and well I kinda felt like the world was against me.'

Ben went quiet and Rey picked up on the fact that he didn't want to discuss it further.

'Look at you now though!' She said cheerfully, 'You're the best fake boyfriend I've ever had!'

Ben laughed. 'High praise indeed.' He cocked his head at her, 'How did I get mixed up with you?'

'You didn't I mixed myself up with you.'

'Ahhh Yes. Now I remember.' He took her hand to his lips and kissed it gently. Rey swallowed tightly.

'Rey?'

'Yes?'

'I have to go back to London tomorrow.'

'Oh.' Rey said as her heart sank like a stone.

'But…'

 _There was a but? Yes!_

'I want to see you again.'

Her heart stopped. She banged her chest.

'Rey?' Ben asked looking at her with an amused expression.

'I want to see you again too.'

'Can I come and see you next weeken…..'

'Yes! Sorry, that was far too quick. Pretend I paused to think about it before I answered.'

'Okay.' Ben said laughing and leaned over to kiss the top of her head.

They reached her house and Rey turned around to look at Ben with a shy expression.

 _Kiss me. Please kiss me. Please don't leave me hanging!_

'Well this is me.' She said tilting her head towards the house.

 _Dumb thing to say. He knows that! Stop panicking._

'I'd invite you in but I'm sure you can see my mum hiding behind the curtain waiting to pounce on me as soon as I get through the door.'

Ben chuckled, 'yeah I'll leave you to deal with that. Have to get back to my car anyways.'

So I'll see you next weekend?' Rey said with a hopeful tone.

'Absolutely.'

He leaned towards her.

Rey prepared herself.

'Sweetie! Does Ben want to come in for a coffee?' Her mum shouted cheerfully through the window she had just opened.

Rey closed her eyes and counted to ten. Ben chuckled softly.

'No mum!' Rey shouted back.

'Okay! Just checking! Ben, where did your car go?' Her mum shouted as Rey groaned.

'I'd better go.' Ben said still laughing.

'Okay.'

He turned to leave and Rey headed for the door.

'Mum! Get your head back in the house!' She called.

Her mum rolled her eyes and shut the window.

Just as Rey was reaching for the doorknob, something touched her shoulder. She turned around and Ben pulled her towards him and pressed a hard kiss on her lips.

Despite the surprise attack, Rey fell into the kiss with ease. Ben slowed down and slid his tongue into her mouth. She moaned and sunk her fingers into his hair.

 _God the boy had skills. Man. The man had skills._

He backed off all too soon, 'Okay. See you.' He said kissing her nose and jogging away.

Rey watched him go, unable to do anything but blink.

Ben had to get away from Rey before he did something scandalous to her in front of her neighbours. Even the fact that her mother was inches away from them couldn't dampen his libido. His cock throbbed in his pants. She was so delicious, soft and subtle and the little moans she made drove him wild. _Urgh._ He was in for a night of tissues and lotion back at the hotel. _Fuck._

After her mum had finished interrogating her Rey went upstairs to lie on her bed and replay the evening in her mind. Granted not all her memories of the evening were highlights. She shifted the one where she thought he was married to the bottom of the pile, but Ben saying he wanted to see her again and kissing her like a sailor going away on leave were definitely the top position contenders.

She put her hands over her heart. Then moved them lower to where a subtle ache had started to form. _Urgh._ She wasn't sure her hands were going to get the job done this time. She wanted Ben….she wanted his hands on her….

 _Stupid loser still at home with your mum! Why don't you live alone? Then you could have invited him in….you could have had your legs wrapped around him right now…. But Ben was alone wasn't he? All alone in his big hotel room… what a shame….._

Her mum popped her head around the door and Rey quickly pulled her hands up to her stomach.

'I'm off sweetie, I'll see you tomorrow morning.'

'Okay mum, have a good shift.'

She listened for the front door shutting then jumped up off the bed. Her heart thumping wildly in her chest.

She picked up her phone and bit her lip.

Was she really doing this?

Yes she was really doing this.

 _What hotel did Ben say he was at again?_

***********  
She sat in the taxi almost bouncing in her seat. This felt right. This felt good. She wanted him. Why shouldn't she do this? There was no reason not to. The taxi stopped outside the hotel.

 _Ahhhh. I can't do this! Yes I can. No going back now._

She stepped out of the taxi and entered the hotel. She walked up to the reception.

'Could you call Ben Solo's room for me please and tell him that Rey is downstairs?'

'Certainty.' Replied the perky blonde behind the desk.

'Mr Solo, This is Kaitlyn on the front desk. You have a visitor….Rey…..Yes Sir…..Okay…...Goodbye.'

'You can go up, Rey.' Kaitlyn said with a knowing smile, 'Second floor, Room 21.'

Rey frowned. 'Thank you.' She said. Then she walked across the lobby to the elevator, pressed the button and got in.

She thought about why Kaitlyn was looking at her like that….. _what was her problem?_

She got out of the elevator, located Ben's room and knocked on the door.

Ben opened it and Rey suddenly realised why Kaitlyn had smirked at her, 'Oh my god she thinks I'm a prostitute!' She said in horror.

Ben blinked, 'Hello to you too, would you like to come in?'

Rey stomped into the room, her nerves temporarily misplaced, 'I can't believe she thinks I'm a prostitute!'

'Okay, I'll bite. Who thinks you're a prostitute?'

'Judgey McJudgey pants on the desk downstairs.'

'I'm sure she doesn't think that.'

'You didn't see the look she gave me, it was like hey, go get some, slut!'

Ben chuckled and sat down on the bed, 'Why are you here?'

Rey blushed. Even if she wasn't a prostitute she did come here to get some. Now that she was here though…...she wasn't sure how to broach the subject. Especially after her little 'I'm not a call girl' rant.

'I erh….'

Ben smiled at her lopsidedly and rubbed at his jaw.

'Would you like a drink?' He asked gesturing to the mini bar.

Rey smiled gratefully, 'I would like a drink. Yes. Thank you.'

Ben opened the mini bar, 'vodka and coke?'

'Yes please.'

Rey sat on the edge of the bed stiffly. Ben handed her a glass and sat down next to her. They sipped their drinks.

Then Rey sighed. This wasn't how this was supposed to go! She had come for a reason, she needed to man up and make it clear why she was here. She downed her drink and turned to face Ben.

'Actually I'm not here for a drink, I'm here for you.' She said, grabbing hands full of Ben's shirt and pulling him towards her. She pushed her lips against his. For a moment Ben didn't react and Rey felt her entire body cringe. _What was she doing? He wasn't into this!_

She pulled away, 'God I'm so sorry! I thought….I guess I was wrong…..'

Ben cut her off by placing a hand on her cheek and kissing her softly, then deeper, then faster, then almost ferociously. He pulled her into his lap and she could feel how hard he was, she squirmed and he groaned into her mouth.

She held his face in her hands and he wrapped his arms around her body. She started to move her hips in little circular movements, creating some friction between them. It felt good but she needed more.

She stepped backwards onto the floor keeping her eyes on Bens. She kicked off her shoes, then she turned around and looked at him over her shoulder.

'Would you unzip me?' She said.

She watched Ben swallow hard, then nod and move towards her. He slowly pulled her dress zip down, letting his finger trail down her skin as he did so. She shuddered. Ben pushed the dress off her shoulders and it fell to the floor in a pool at Rey's feet.

Rey caught sight of herself in the dressing table mirror opposite the bed. Wearing nothing but a pair of black panties. She saw Ben looking at her, and their eyes met in the mirror.

Ben bent down and kissed her throat. Rey leaned her head to the side to give him better access. He spread a warm hand out across her stomach and she covered it with her own, reaching her other hand up to touch Ben's hair.

She turned around and stood on her tiptoes to reach Ben's lips. She laced her fingers around his neck. Ben wrapped his arms around her body and picked her up with ease, lowering her down onto the bed.

'Rey, you're so beautiful.' He said as his eyes swept over her.

For the first time in her life, Rey didn't object to the compliment, because she felt beautiful, because Ben made her feel beautiful.

She reached up and pulled him back down, joining their lips once more. She spread her legs so she could feel his cock pushed up against her. She hissed out a breath at the feel of his heat pushing against her entrance.

Ben dipped his head and gently kissed her chest. Rey gripped the pillows and moaned at the sensation. Ben pulled out of her nipples into his mouth roughly and Rey gasped at the feeling of painful pleasure.

Ben sat up and undid his shirt. When he removed it, Rey decided that bare chested Ben was definitely a thing of beauty.

'You should not wear shirts more often.' She said letting out a low long breath.

Ben he went for his belt buckle and then unzipped his pants.

Rey's mouth went dry, as he pushed off his trousers. That was some sizeable package Ben was working with.

He must have seen the panic in her eyes because he came up beside her then and kissed her lightly on the lips.

'We will only do what you feel comfortable doing Rey.' He said looking down into her eyes. 'If you want me to stop I will.'

Rey shook her head, 'I don't want you to stop it's just that...I'm a….I'm a virgin.'

Ben stilled for a moment, and Rey worried that she shouldn't have said anything.

'I want to do this, I just want to explain to you that I might not know what I'm doing.'

'I don't want to take advantage of you.'

'You're not. I came here willingly, I'm an adult. I know what I'm doing.'

Rey sat up and placed her hands on his shoulders running them up to his neck,

'Come on then, show me how good a teacher you are.' She said with a flirty smile.

Ben snorted, 'I warn you I've had some terrible feedback.'

Rey kissed him then let out a low hum of approval.

'So far I give you 8/10 so there's definitely room for improvement.'

'Noted.' Ben said with a smirk.

He kissed her again pushing her lightly back down onto the bed.

'God you feel amazing.' He said running his hands up and down her body and nuzzling her neck.

'You're the only one that would know.' She said in a low voice.

Ben groaned in response.

She guessed that was a good groan, a going where no man has been before good groan.

Ben pushed himself into a kneeling position and hooked his thumbs either side of her panties.

'Are you sure about this?' He asked.

'Yes.'

He pulled her underwear slowly down her legs, then threw them over his shoulder and onto the floor behind him.

Rey giggled.

Ben pushed her legs apart and Rey watched his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed thickly.

His eyes focused on the apex between her thighs.

He subconsciously licked his lips and let out a shaky breath, placing himself between her legs.

Rey watched him with anticipation and apprehension. What if she wasn't what he was expecting? What if….

'Oh my god!' She called out and threw her head back as Ben's tongue came into contact with her clit.

'God!' She exhaled and gripped his hair. Ben's tongue was hot and tantalisingly soft.

She shifted her hips a little to try and increase the pressure.

Ben sucked and circle her clit hard then, and Rey called out as he pushed her closer and closer to the brink.

She arched her back and felt the muscles in her legs tense in preparation.

Ben gripped her thighs to keep her in position as she writhed on the bed.

Little whimpers started to escape her throat. Tiny wordless pleas for more.

Ben understood. He came up beside her and kissed her lips. She could taste herself on his tongue.

He slid a hand down her body and rubbed at her clit.

Rey whimpered, gripping the hair at the nape of his neck. She needed more. She needed...

'I know.' He said soothingly, 'I got you baby.' Then he lowered his fingers and pushed inside her.

Rey's body jolted as if hit by an electric current. She clasped her hands to his neck, closed her eyes, threw back her head. Panting heavily.

Ben watched her closely, taking in every sigh, every tremor, every quiver of her lip. He has never seen anything so beautiful.

Reading her signals, Ben returned his attention to her clit and Rey exploded around him. She gripped his fingers tightly within her as her body pulsated. She called out his name which made his cock ache to be buried inside her, and he wondered how he was ever going to let her go again.

After a few moments Rey floated back down and giggled self consciously. Ben rubbed his nose against hers.

'I had no idea it would feel so good!'' Rey said running her hands over her hair, 'You might only be my fake boyfriend, but there was nothing fake about that!' She panted.

'I think I'm more than that now.' Ben said leaning down and kissing her.

The mood between then changed and Rey felt the shift from arousal to something deeper.

'Are you saying…...you want to be my real boyfriend?' She said with wide vulnerable eyes.

Ben kissed her again, slowly, tenderly. 'Yes, if the position is still open?'

Rey felt as if she might burst.

'Uh, let me check?' Rey kissed him. 'Yes.' Another kiss. 'Yes.' Another kiss. 'Yes.'

Ben chuckled and lay down beside her tucking her against his body and wrapping his arms around her waist.

Rey sighed contentedly and closed her eyes.

'I think that's enough sex-ed for tonight. Let's ease you in gently huh? Can you stay?' He asked.

'I can stay…..a while.' She replied, running her fingers up and down one of his arms.

'Good.'

Rey smiled as he snuggled into her hair and after a while his erection which had been pressed up against her, softened and his breathing became slow and steady.

God, he was everything she wanted and more. How on Earth was she going to get through a full week without seeing him?


	7. Chapter 7

Rey woke early the next morning to the feeling of Ben running a finger slowly up and down her spine. She smiled with her eyes still closed and stretched out her arms like a contented cat. She turned to look at him over her shoulder,

'Morning.' She said sleepily.

'Morning.' He smiled at her.

'What time is it?'

'Just after six.'

'Shit!' Rey jumped out of bed and started to search for her clothing.

'Why are you in such a hurry?' Ben asked propping himself up on one arm and watching her with amusement.

'I have to get home before mum. If she knows I spent the night here she'll sit me down and make me listen to another one of her 'no one wants to buy the cow when you give away the milk for free' speeches.'

Ben laughed, 'Okay. I'll give you a ride.'

'Thank you.' She said gratefully.

She collected up her clothes and watched Ben get out of his side of the bed. Wearing nothing but a pair of boxers. Facing the window, he stretched and she let her eyes wander over him from head to foot.

'What time do you have to go?' She asked mournfully.

'We're setting off soon. Poe has a lunch thing.'

'Oh,' She said not bothering to mask her disappointment.

'Hey,' He said coming towards her and putting his hands on her shoulders, 'I'll be back at the weekend okay? And until then we can text or Skype or use smoke signals, or whatever it is you kids are into these days.'

Rey laughed, 'Okay.'

He kissed her gently, 'Get dressed. We leave in five.'

She nodded. After putting back on her walk of shame dress and heels she winced at herself in the mirror. No way would the receptionist believe she wasn't a prostitute now. Hell, she was having a hard time believing it herself.

'What's up with you?' Ben said pulling on a pair of well worn Levi's.

'I'm such a mess!' Rey said holding her hands out to her sides.

'No you're not. You're beautiful.'

'Urgh, I feel so exposed now.' She said folding her arms over her chest.

'I have a jacket on the chair over there, take it.' Ben said.

'I can't do that.'

'Yes you can, it's simple. Just walk over there pick up the jacket and put it on.'

Rey pulled a face at him then walked across the room towards the jacket. She put it on. It was way too big for her, but that didn't matter because it had a hidden feature.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath in. 'Mmmm.'

'What?'

'Smells like you.' She said with a smile.

Ben smirked at her and pulled a white tee over his head one handed. He grabbed his keys off the bedside table.

'Come on. Let's get you home.'

In the elevator Ben crowded her up against the wall, putting one hand on her face and kissing her lips gently.

'I wish you didn't have to go.' She said when he pulled away.

'I know.'

'How important is a job and a steady income anyway?' She joked.

'Steadily moving down my priorities list.' Ben replied giving her a loaded look. He took her hand as they left the hotel and held it until they reached the car.

'You have to keep this car now, never mind the environment. I need you mobile.'

'Yes Miss.' Ben said.

Rey laughed, 'Oh, am I the teacher now?'

'Works for me.' He said with a wink that made her tingle all over.

They reached her house and Rey sighed,'Will you text me? When you get home?'

'Absolutely.'

'And you'll be back next weekend?'

'Wild horses couldn't keep me away.'

'Okay.' Rey nodded, reluctant to leave the car. Ben took her hand brought it to his lips and kissed it.

'Come on I'm walk you to your door.'

They stood in front of her house and Ben enveloped her in a hug. She sank into his body. She looked up at him and he caught her lips with a chaste kiss that quickly developed into something more.

'I'll see you next week kid.' He said as he walked away.

'Wait! Your jacket!' Rey cried starting to shrug her arms out of the soft leather.

'Keep it. I'll pick it up in a week.' He said with a small wave.

Okay, there really was no denying it now. That man was really working his way into her heart.

**********  
Rey beat her mom home by mere minutes.

'Did you have a good night hunny?' She asked as she came in the door.

'Yeah.' _The best! The best night ever!_

'That shift was crazy. I'm off to bed. You can take care of yourself can't you love?'

'Yeah, no problem.'

Her mom started up the stairs then turned to Rey once more,

'Ben goes home today, huh?'

'Yeah.'

'You okay?' Qi'ra asked with a tilt of her head.

'Yeah I'm okay.'

'Don't worry, he cares about you. I can tell.'

Rey smiled, 'Thanks mom.'

 _Buzz, god damn you, buzz._

Rey sat in her room, trying to focus on her homework but also starting to suffer the effects of a nasty headache caused by keeping her peripheral vision firmly focused on her phone.

Surely he was home by now? What if something had happened? Should she ring the hospitals? But which one would they take him too? Okay that was enough caffeine for today…..

Vader jumped up on her knee and Rey stroked her absent mindedly.

 _ **Buzz**_

'Ahhh! Yes!' She called out, standing up and unceremoniously throwing Vader onto the floor in her quest to reach her phone before it buzzed for a second time.

Vader meowed angrily at being discarded in such a rude fashion.

Rey reached her phone and checked the screen:

 **Hi, this is 02, have you consider our new star fighter monthly call and text bundle? The value is out of this world!**

'Arghhh!' Rey threw her phone back onto the bed and slumped back down into her desk chair once more.

Vader eyed her knee for a moment but thought better of it and wandered out of the room to find a safer place to sleep.

An hour later, homework abandoned, Rey swung round in her desk chair eating red vines and staring at her phone with a look of pure hatred.

'Buzz. Buzz you bastard!' She cried.

The phone rudely remained silent.

'I'll replace you! I mean it!'

 **Buzz**

'Yes!' Rey shouted jumping off her chair.

 **B: Hey Rey, just got back. Traffic was a nightmare. Missing you already. xx**

 _Aww, that was sweet._

 **R: Aw, that sucks. Are you exhausted? xx**

 **B: Yeah, food then bed. Shame you can't join me. ;-)**

'Ahhhhh!' She stamped her feet on the floor excitedly.

 **R: Yeah it's a real shame, you could have continued my sex-ed lessons. :-)**

 **B: Soon…. Xx**

Rey smiled and bit her bottom lip.

 _Five days. Just five days to go._

**********  
 **Monday**

'Why don't you send him a dirty text?' Rose said on Monday morning when Rey was in full mope mode over Ben being away. They had been texting non-stop since he got home, but Rey was missing the chemistry they had when they were together.

'A what?' She asked, utterly confused by Rose's suggestion.

'You know! Sexting? Text 'sex' messaging? I want you to put your D in my V? Winky face, heart, XOXO?'

'Rose! I've never done anything like that before. I wouldn't know where to start….'

'Think 50 shades!' Rose said with a glint in her eye.

'Oh yes! I loved 50 shades! Okay I can do that!' Rey said chewing on her lip thoughtfully.

'And tell me what happens please. I need to live vicariously through you right now as my own love life is nonexistent.' She complained glancing over at Finn.

'Mmm…..we really need to come up with a plan to get you on Finn's radar. How about this, next time there is a project assigned where we have to work in pairs, we try and get you two in the same group? Doesn't matter about me, I can work with anyone.'

'Okay. Rose said cheering up.

'Okay, now lets google 'sexting' while Mr Robson isn't looking.'

'Yes! Let's do it!' Rose said with a grin.

**********  
That evening Rey helped herself to some of her moms Pinot Grigio and tried to put her 'sexting' plan into action.

She opened whatsapp, having managed to finally convince Ben to join her in the 21st century, and typed out a message.

 **R: Hello Mr Grey…**

Ben replied instantly.

 **B: What?**

Rey rolled her eyes and tried again….

 **R: Can Mr Grey see me now?**

Ben continued to miss the boat completely...

 **B: I don't know what you're talking about? who's this 'Mr Grey'? What are you doing?**

Rey called out in frustration….

 **R: I'm sexting you!**

 **B: Okay…..what?**

 **R: You know like in 50 shades of grey? You're Mr Grey and I'm Anastasia?**

 **B: God, that fucking book... Why are women so obsessed with that book?!**

 **R: We just like it okay! moving on! What are you wearing?**

 **B: Shouldn't I be asking you that?**

 **R: Well ask me then!**

 **B: Okay, what are you wearing?**

 _Shit._ She hadn't thought this through. She looked down and guessed that my little pony pyjamas was not the answer he was looking for, time to get creative…..

 **R: A red bustier, a matching thong and a smile. ;-)**

 **B: Really? :-O**

 **R: Yup**

 **B: Pictures or it didn't happen….. ;-)**

Rey giggled. Okay, he was calling her bluff. Clever boy.

 **R: Ha ha ha, piss off. Tell me what you're wearing first?**

 **B: My Super Mario Onesie.**

 **R: What?**

 **B: My super Mario onesie. It has little Yoshi's and little clouds on it. :-)**

 _What the actual fuck?_ Was he fucking with her?

 **R: Okay….. can you take it off?**

 **B: It's a cold night...**

 **R: Work with me here!**

 **B: Okay…..I suddenly felt the urge to take it off.**

 **R: Are you naked now?**

 **B: Yes.**

 **R: Really?**

 **B: Fuck no. I told you it's a cold night.**

 **R: Argh! Will you please try to get involved?!**

 **B: I'm trying Rey, but I really have no interest in these daft fucking role play games.**

Rey thought for a moment and realised she was trying too hard, it felt forced and wrong, they weren't Anastasia and Mr Grey they were Rey and Ben. She smiled. They were Rey and Ben and they needed to act like Rey and Ben.

She closed her eyes and let her mind travel back to the night they were together.

 **R: I wish you could touch me now, like you did the other night.**

There was a moment of silence….then he responded.

 **B: It felt good touching you….**

 **R: Your hands were so warm….. I swear I can still feel them on my skin…**

 **B: I can still fucking** _ **taste**_ **you….**

Rey squeezed her thighs together. _Fuck yeah!_ That's the kind of stuff she was looking for!

 **R: Did I taste good?**

 **B: Amazing. I want more.**

 **R: I want to taste you.**

 **B: Fuck Rey…...You're getting me hard here….**

Rey let out a short wicked laugh.

 **R: That's the idea…. ;-)**

 **B: Tell me what you would do to me, if you were here...**

She thought for a moment, what would she do? She had never actually performed a blow job before but she figured it was easy right? Like, you couldn't really get it wrong unless you decided to take the name _blow_ job literally. She decided to start off slow….

 **R: I would take you in my mouth as far as I could….**

Rey closed her eyes and imagined her mouth was wrapped around Ben's cock, she thought about what her next move would be…..

 **R: Then I would run my tongue up your shaft and around the tip of your cock…..**

Did she really just say cock?! she took a big gulp of wine. Was he even into this?

 **B: F.U.C.K**

Okay, that seemed like he was into it…

 **R: I would let my lips slide down your length slowly….**

That was pretty good! Maybe she was better at this than she thought! She polished off the last of the wine, needing the false sense of confidence alcohol always instilled in its consumers.

 **R: Then I would suck you so hard baby, until you came, hot and salty in my mouth...**

Thank you google for that information!

 **B: Fuck Rey, I wish you were here….**

 **R: Me too….. tell me what you would do to me...if I was there...and you could do whatever you wanted?**

 **B: I would fuck you senseless**

Rey laughed out loud.

 **R: It's not poetry, but I like it. ;-)**

 **B: I aim to please….**

Rey yawned and looked at the clock, it was getting late and she had a test in the morning.

 **R: I have to go to bed, will you call me tomorrow? I need to hear your voice.**

 **B: Yes. Sweet dreams baby. xx**

 **R: you too. xx**

**********  
 **Tuesday**

Ben rang at 7pm on the dot. Just as he said he would.

'Hey you.' He said and Rey closed her eyes savouring his smooth voice.

'Hey, How was your day?'

'Not the best. I had a meeting with the Dean, seems budget cuts mean I'm losing funding for my research project.'

'Oh god! I'm so sorry Ben! What does that mean for you?'

'I'm still a teaching aid and I can keep working towards my PhD but all my current research projects, not relating to my studies, have to be shelved, unless I can find another investor.'

'I'm so sorry Ben. I know how much your research means to you.'

'Thanks. I'm okay. Well, I'm not but I will be.'

'Were you upset? When they told you?'

There was a snort in the background on Ben's end and Rey heard Ben mumble something.

'What's going on? Who's that?' She asked.

'Just Poe. Being an asshole. As usual.'

'Oh say hi from me!'

'Poe, Rey says hi….he says hi back. He says how have you been?'

'Oh you know, can't complain, ask him how he's doing?'

'Rey wants to know how you are?' Ben called.

'I'm good Rey! Thanks for asking!' She heard Poe shout back.

'You two do realise that you don't actually know each other, right?' Ben interjected.

'A minor detail!' Rey heard Poe call out and she chuckled.

'Poe would you kindly piss off?' Ben said.

Rey heard laughter in the background.

'So how did you take the news?' Rey asked.

'Not well….'

'He broke the Dean's favourite lamp!' Poe called.

'Oh, Ben!' Rey cried.

'It was an accident, I was merely gesturing in the lamps general direction….' Ben said.

'Was he mad?' Rey asked wincing.

'Livid!' Came the response from the peanut gallery.

'Poe FUCK OFF!' Ben shouted.

Rey rubbed her forehead, 'Such a temper! Where does it come from? You're so sweet when you're with me!'

'Yeah well that's different. Poe says you have a calming effect on me.'

'What a lovely thing to say.' Rey said feeling all warm inside.

'It's true. I feel better already just hearing your voice.'

'Drive up here. Now.'

She heard him chuckle, 'I can't wait to see you again.'

'I can't wait to be _seen_ by you again.'

'Soon baby...soon.'

The way he drew out the word 'baby' sent a shiver down her spine.

**********  
 **Wednesday**

'Rey, put that away do you want to get our phone privileges revoked again?' Baz stood in front of Rey with her eyebrow cocked, her hands on her hips, and he foot tapping impatiently on the floor.

Rey snorted and mumbled, 'This from the girl who has her phone surgically attached to her hand.'

'What was that?' Baz said sharply.

'Nothing!' Rey called cheerfully as she put away her phone.

God honestly! She was just telling Ben about her mom going away for the _entire_ weekend. A whole weekend alone with Ben! She was brimming with excitement, even Baz being a buzzkill couldn't bring her down.

Baz returned to her seat behind Rey. She turned sweetly to the girl in the seat next to her,

'Tallie? do you want to come to that new Thai place for lunch with me?'

'Oh, I would love to Baz, but I've made plans with Rey and Rose. I want to ask Rey if that hunky boyfriend of hers has any friends for me!' Tallie said with a smile.

Baz rolled her eyes. Since when did everyone care so much about Rey? It was really only since she started going out with Ben. That boy was weird. I mean she practically threw herself at him and he turned her down? What was his damage?

Baz ran her thumb along her bottom lip. Rey's popularity seemed to be completely dependent upon her relationship with Ben remaining intact. So logically….if something was to happen to that relationship…. perhaps Rey's cred would also go down and everyone would finally get back to what they were supposed to be doing, hanging on _her_ every word.

'Is Ben a bit happier today?' Rose asked.

'Yeah, he's still bummed about his research money falling through, but he is super excited we have the house to ourselves this weekend!' Rey replied.

Baz smiled as a plan formed in her mind. A plan to get the attention back on her once and for all and get Rey well and truly out of the picture. No one turned Baz down. When she wanted something, she got it and she wasn't afraid to get her hands dirty in the process.

**********  
That night, Rey had arranged to have a Skype call with Ben.

She sat in front of her laptop and fluffed up her hair as she waited for Ben to connect.

She felt butterflies in her stomach when she saw him. He was massive, he waved uncomfortably at her. He filled the entire screen. Rey giggled.

'For someone who studies modern warfare you sure seem to hate technology!'

'I like weapons! I just can't be bothered with all the numerous ways people can talk to each other these days.' He said throwing his hands up in frustration.

'Then why did you agree to this?'

'Because you wanted me to do it.'

She smiled, 'How was your day? Better than yesterday?'

'It's better now. I don't want to talk about me. Tell me about your day.'

Rey sighed, 'Same old. Same old. Mom took my mini skirt so I had to wear a longer one to school….'

'Good.'

'Ben! First of all you don't get to dictate what I wear, also do you have any idea how mortifying it is to know that my mom is out there wearing my mini skirt?'

'Point taken. Carry on.'

'Anyway, then Baz had a go at me for using my phone in class.'

'You should not be using your phone in class.' Ben said in his best stern teacher voice.

'Um, If you recall, I was texting you to say we had the house to ourselves this weekend.'

'Then fuck Baz, she was way out of line.'

Rey laughed, 'You're so funny.' Then it happened. She didn't mean to say it. It just slipped out, completely involuntarily and there was nothing she could do to stop it. 'I love you.'

 _Shit._ What did she just say? What the fuck did she just say?

Rey felt the blood rush to her face.

Did she really feel that way? She did. _Oh god!_ And she just told him, but it was far too soon! They had only been on one date for God's sake!

'I meant to say that I love that you're so funny!' She said in a high pitched voice that did not reek of desperation. Absolutely not.

Ben didn't say anything. He just blinked at her. The silence was excruciating. Ret felt sick. She had to end the call. Now.

'Oh I hear my mom calling! She needs me to help her with…..something. We'll speak tomorrow yeah? Bye!'

Rey hung up quickly.

What the hell was wrong with her? How could she possibly be in love with Ben Solo already? But she was. She felt it. She loved everything about him and in her typical oversharing style, she had blurted it out to him at the most inopportune moment ever!

She had really outdone herself this time.

She threw herself down on the bed. She had just told her fake boyfriend that she real loved him. And he didn't respond. If that wasn't the right time for a breakdown, she didn't know what was.

**********  
 **Thursday**

Rey waited all day, but Ben didn't call or text. She spent the day in a depressed haze, not knowing what to do. Eventually at 7pm, she caved and text him.

 **R: Hey. x**

He replied straight away.

 **B: Hey. x**

 **R: Are we okay? x**

 **B: Yeah, we're okay. I've just been busy. x**

 _Yeah right._ _Busy avoiding me more like._ Rey thought to herself.

 **R: Okay. No worries. x**

 **B: Rey I'm really sorry, but I'm not going to make it this weekend. I have a lot going on at work right now and it's just not possible. Next weekend yeah? I promise. x**

Rey felt her heart sink. She had definitely scared him away and now he was backing off. She had no doubt in her mind that he would come up with another excuse the following weekend.

 **R: That's okay. Yeah next weekend. That will be great. x**

The tears started the moment she pressed send.

**********  
 **Friday**

Rey missed school, choosing instead to stay at home curled up in bed feeling desperately sorry for herself and cringing every time she replayed the awful conversation in her mind.

Rose text her during their first lesson,

 **Where are you? What's happened? x**

Rey replied instantly.

 **I'M IN CATASTROPHE MODE**

 **I'm coming over. x**

 **I'm okay really. Just ignore my dramatic ass. x**

 **No you're not okay. I'm coming over. x**

Rose turned up an hour later. She knocked and waited a moment before trying the door and finding it open.

'Rey?' She called as she walked up the stairs.

Rey didn't respond. She pulled the blanket up over her head.

She heard Rose enter the room then let out a soft sigh. Soft footsteps moved towards the bed. Rose carefully peeled the blanket away from Rey's face and smiled down at her.

'It can't be this bad.'

'It's worse.'

'What happened?'

Rey told Rose everything, which naturally lead to more distraught tears.

'Oh Rey, Maybe he really does have to work?' Rose said encouragingly.

'Or maybe he is so freaked out by the crazy girl who prematurely ejaculated the 'L' word all over him, he can't even look at me again let alone contemplate dating me.'

'I refuse to believe that. If you could just _talk_ to him, I'm sure you two could straighten this whole mess out.'

'He's barely responding to my messages.' Rey said miserably.

Rose thought for a moment. Her face screwed up in concentration. Then her eyes widened and she smiled.

'You can go to London! Then he _has_ to listen to you!'

'What? I can't do that! That would make it worse! He would think I was some sort of crazy stalker!'

'No he wouldn't. Look Rey, do you really love him?'

Rey paused.

'Yes.'

'Then isn't it worth taking the chance? What do you have to lose if you think you've lost him anyway?'

Rey pouted and sat up, 'You come in here with your logical arguments and sensible suggestions, where the hell are my marshmallows and sympathy? What kind of best friend are you anyway?'

Rose smiled, 'The best kind. Come on let's go book your train tickets.'

**********  
 **Saturday**

Rey sits nervously in her seat on the train drumming her fingers on the table so hard the business man sitting next to her stops tapping on his laptop and gives her an annoyed look.

She still doesn't know if it was a good idea to go to London. Doesn't really matter now anyway, the decision is made and she is on her way. For better or worse. Probably worse.

Getting off the train at Kings Cross she worked out how to get to UCL. She didn't have Ben's home address, so she was hoping that he was at work as he had said he would be.

Oh god. What if he took one look at her and told her to get lost? Her heart was hanging on by a thread, buoyed only by the small shred of hope Rose had managed to instil in her. If he didn't want to see her, there were going to be ugly tears. It really wouldn't be pretty.

She reached the university and used the campus map on her phone to locate his building. By the time she stepped out of the elevator on the floor his office was located on, she had managed to convince herself that it was all going to be fine, that as soon as they saw each other all that other stuff would be forgotten, and he would kiss her and they would end up having a lovely weekend even if she just got to watch him work she would be content….

'Oh Ben! You're so funny!'

Rey stopped dead. _No. It couldn't be….How on Earth? Why?_

Rey jumped into the stairwell next to the elevator doors and peeped through the window in the door. She watched Ben come out of his office with Baz hot on his heels. She was wearing a black shift dress which snugly hugged her curves. Ben locked his office door and Baz flipped her hair over her shoulder.

'It was really nice of you to offer to show me around. I really appreciate it.' She said taking hold of his arm.

'Don't mention it.' Ben said, and that's when Rey felt her heart break. Before he spoke she had been holding on to the irrational hope that Baz was there for her own reasons and Ben was moments away from throwing him out on her ass, but no. Ben had invited her here. Invited her to see where he worked and blew her off with a lame excuse. He had obviously seen something he liked the other day when Baz was flirting with him and had just strung her along knowing she would be easy to get into bed.

'Asshole.' Rey whispered as tears formed in her eyes. She ran down the stairs before they had a chance to see her. The only thing that could make her heartache worse right was if they saw her there, chasing after a lie.

What an absolute idiot she was for thinking her comment had scared him away. He probably laughed his head off later maybe he even told Baz all about it. What a dickhead.

By the time she reached the bottom of the stairs anger had set in and she was thanking her lucky stars she hadn't slept with him.

She managed to slip out of the building unseen and suddenly not feeling very touristy she headed back to Kings Cross to wait for the next train trying not to feel too miserable about the fact that she had bought an open-ended ticket in the hope that she wouldn't be using it until the following day, not within hours of arriving.

She popped into a newsagent and bought herself a flake. Chocolate being the only food that could put any kind of a dent in her melancholy mood right then.

She parked herself down on a bench and glanced at the schedule board. Just a half hour wait. Not too bad. She took out her phone and text Rose.

 **FYI we hate him. Get ready to listen to me bitch as soon as I get back. x**

Rose replied straight away.

 **That bastard! I never liked him anyway. Marshmallows and sympathy at the ready. Keep your chin up. x**

Rey cheered up a little after seeing her friend's response.

 **Tnx Rose. You're a good friend. X**

 **Don't be sad Rey. We will fix it together. X**

Rey ate her flake and cried as it crumbled onto her lap.


	8. Chapter 8

**Wednesday**

Ben hung up the Skype call and swallowed hard. She loved him? She couldn't. Not really. No one really loved him, people... tolerated him. No girl had ever told him they loved him before, but Rey wasn't like other girls was she? _No._ She was special. She was...open, she wore her heart on her sleeve like a fucking Fitbit. And she had told him she loved him and he had said nothing. Like a fucking idiot he had said absolutely nothing. He had to do something. He picked up his phone and pulled up her number. He had to speak to her, he had to let her know it was okay. That he….He jumped when his phone started to ring in his hand. He pressed the answer button.

'Poe can this wait? I have to speak to Rey.'

'This really can't wait Ben. Listen. You know I was photographing the university today for the new post application promotional material?'

'Yeah.'

'Well, I overheard the Dean talking to someone while I was eavesdropping and pretending to photograph the art outside his office. He was securing a deal to fund your research and it was a shit load of money Ben. Like, more than you could make in a year.'

'Fuck that's amazing. What's the catch?' Ben asked suspiciously.

'I knew you were more than just a pretty face Solo. The catch is this mysterious benefactor wants you to show his daughter around the university. This Saturday.'

'For fucks sake, but I'm meant to be seeing Rey!'

'I know, I know but Ben think of what you could do with that money! I'm sure Rey would understand.'

Would Rey understand? _No_. She really wouldn't. Not after what had just occurred. She would think he was making an excuse not to see her. _Shit._

'I can't do it. Things are kinda messed up between us right now. I have to set things straight.'

'Ben! This is your livelihood! You have to think about this for a minute!'

The offer was tempting. There were so many things Ben wanted to do. So many fields he had yet to excel in. He wanted to leave his mark on the world and unfortunately money was a necessary evil in his chosen profession. That amount of money could change everything for him, and maybe Rey would be disappointed but he could make it up to her couldn't he? It was just one more week after all. No big deal.

'Okay. I'll do it.'

'Adda boy. Act surprised when the Dean tells you about all this tomorrow. Poe out!'

 **Thursday**

 _You need to tell Rey and yet you haven't even contacted her have you? Because you don't have the balls to tell her the truth because you're a massive pussy Ben Solo. You don't deserve your penis._

Eventually Rey had text him and he had told her he had to work but he hadn't even had the guts to tell her exactly what the deal was.

 _PUSSY._

Her response was difficult to read:

 **That's okay. Yeah next weekend. That will be great. x**

Was she mad? Was she being understanding? Was she burning the ripped up pieces of his magazine debut that very moment cursing the day she ever saw his stupid face? He wasn't sure. Anyway it didn't matter, he could straighten it all out with Rey when he saw her again. He just had to get through the next few days and then that money would be his. He would have ample time to make it up to Rey. Hopefully the rich brat who came as part of the deal wouldn't be too much of a handful.

 **Friday**

Ben picked up his phone to text Rey a hundred times but every time he did his mind went blank. He didn't want to say he was spending his Saturday with another woman, but he didn't want to keep lying to her either. It was a fucking mess. The only thing that was keeping him going was the thought of the money.

In the afternoon, his PhD supervisor pulled his thesis ideas to pieces which left him in such a pissed off mood he wasn't able to talk to anyone without a string of swear words escaping his lips, so he brooded in his office all afternoon trying to write something that would meet his superiors unrealistic expectations. Unsurprisingly, he failed miserably and left the office late and in desperate need of a good nights sleep. It wasn't until he lay his head down on the pillow that night that he realised Rey hadn't tried to contact _him_ all day. Maybe she was angry with him. He found that he really wanted to talk to her, after the day he had had, hearing her voice, would go along way to improving him mood. Having her with him would have been heaven. If he could have moulded himself against her body and buried his face in her sweet-smelling hair all the other shit would have just faded away. He looked at his clock it was far too late to call now, it would have to wait. He groaned. Had he fucked things up again? Probably.

 _Told you, you were a pussy._ His brain sneered.

 **Saturday**

Ben arrived at his office early. He had dressed up because the dean had insisted on it but he felt like a prize idiot in his tie and shirt on a bloody Saturday. He sat down at his desk and turned on his computer, planning on trying to get through a few emails before his visitor arrived.

'Knock knock!'

Ben looked up and saw Baz standing in his doorway with a hand on her hip and a dazzling smile plastered across her face.

'Baz?' Ben asked looking confused.

'Hi! I'm your charge today. I hear you're going to show me around? It was lovely of you to volunteer!'

 _I didn't volunteer, I'd rather spend the day having a root canal than showing you around the university!_

'What are you doing here?' He asked instead.

'My father is making a valuable contribution to your research, we just thought that you could do this one little thing in return, I really am interested in seeing the campus and I would appreciate an experience hand to guide me.' She purred with a bat of her lashes.

 _what the actual fuck. I should throw her out on her ass! Think of the money. Think of the money._

Ben gritted his teeth, 'Sure, no problem.'

'Great!' She beamed. 'Where do we start?'

'Well here….as this is where we both are.'

They left the office and Ben heard her simpering something else about how funny he was. Yeah, he was a fucking riot alright. Then she touched his arm and told him how much she appreciated his help. He was momentarily distracted by a sound in the stairwell. He briefly wondered who else would be on campus on a Saturday? But quickly concluded it could be one of a hundred individuals from the cleaners to a stray pigeon. Baz was still waiting for a response. Her eyes flashed at him, and he knew in that moment that if he wanted to he could have Baz. She would let him take whatever he wanted and it would be as easy as it was superficial and hollow.

Then he thought about Rey, he thought about her open smile and the soft blush in her cheeks, he thought about the look on her face as she breathed in the scent on his jacket and most of all he thought about how she had told him she loved him. Baz was still chattering to herself as they walked along the corridor. Ben stopped walking and turned to her.

'Baz, I want you to know that I'm happy to show you around today but that's as far as this will go, if you're looking for anything more from me, you're going to be disappointed.'

Baz flushed, 'I don't know what gave you that impression! I'm only interested in you as a tour guide nothing more!'

'Well good. I'm glad. Shall we?' He said ushering her into the lift. She pouted for a moment longer, but then the carefully constructed smile returned and Ben suspected she wasn't going to be so easily derailed from her goal. Baz seemed like the kind of girl who didn't hear 'no' very often. As it turned out Ben had been right on the money about Baz being set on her goal. She attempted to win him over for the next hour of their time together until Ben had a sudden brain wave and made a quick phone call. With the promise of meeting a pretty girl and eating a free meal, Poe arrived within twenty minutes and his charming smiles and outrageously flirtatious behaviour, didn't take long to catch Baz's full attention. By midday, Ben was free and waving half heartedly at Baz and Poe as they walked off to lunch together, Poe with a newly acquired fifty quid note in his pocket.

Ben got out his phone and called Rey. Maybe he could still salvage what was left of this weekend if he could just hear her sweet voice. The call went straight to voicemail. He tried again and the call cut off straight away. _Shit._ He sent a text message.

 **B: Hey, My weekend has suddenly freed up, why don't I come up and see you? x**

An hour later Ben was starting to worry then he heard the familiar buzz in his pocket and pulled his phone out straight away.

 **R: Don't bother.**

So, she was mad about him having to work then.

 **B: Don't be like that. I'm sorry I had to work. x**

 **R: it's fine. I know where your priorities lie now.**

Ben bristled at her response. _What the hell? She was ridiculous!_ She didn't know about Baz. She couldn't. So, all this stemmed from her own selfish desire to get what she wanted?

 **B: Rey, I had to work. If I had the choice I would rather be with you. x**

 **R: Exactly, apparently** _ **work**_ **comes first so now that I know where I stand I don't think I want to see you anymore.** _ **Work**_ **can have you.**

Ben looked at her response in utter confusion. Was she really one of those girls that needed the attention on her 24/7? She hadn't seemed this self-involved previously. She was acting as if she were _jealous_ of his job. No way he could be in a relationship with someone who thought like that! Guess that was the end of it then he thought sadly.

 **B: Fine. Have it your way then.**

 **R: For the record, I didn't want things to go this way, but you made your choice and I won't be played with.**

 **B: For the record, I didn't know what a prima donna you were so I feel like I've really dodged a bullet.**

 **R: Ha! You think I'm a prima donna? Boy are you in for a rude awakening!**

 _What the fuck did that mean?_ The conversation was taking a very nasty and somewhat disorientating turn. He decided to end it and not respond to the last message.

He returned to his office and answered the rest of his emails trying not to think about the pathetic fact that he still wanted to see Rey even though she was acting like a crazy person about him having to work. Guess it's harder to let go of someone when you love them, he thought miserably.

Rey and Rose sat on Rey's bedroom floor cross legged popping marshmallows into their mouths while Rey got Rose up to speed.

'Fjglglglglglgl!' She shouted angrily with her mouth full.

'What?' Rose asked looking at her in confusion.

Rey swallowed the marshmallow she had been chewing on, 'And then he said _I_ was a prima donna! Can you believe that! After picking Baz _'fucking prima donna is my middle name_ ' Netal over me!'

Unbelievable!' Rose chewed her lip, 'It is very strange, I mean, he turned her down when she came onto him before. Why is he suddenly so interested in her?'

Rey shrugged, 'I don't know. Maybe his penis changed his mind, I mean she is gorgeous.'

'You're gorgeous too Rey.'

'Mmmmm, Yes in a much less obvious way. So much less obvious that it can barely be seen by the naked eye.'

'Don't put yourself down like that! You are gorgeous!'

'Thanks Rose, but apparently my ability to attract men has been way over rated. Or at least my ability to attract _good_ men has been way over rated.'

'I still think you two could work it out.' Rose said softly.

Rey snorted, 'What? Have Baz's sloppy seconds? I don't think so! 'It's fine. I'll get over it. I'm going to need more marshmallows and a few more bottles of alcohol but I'll get over it.'

Rose looked at her sympathetically, 'Do you want me to stay tonight?'

'Yes please.' Rey said with a watery smile.

'I'll get the wine, you pick a horror movie.'

Rey smiled, 'Okay, I know the perfect one. It's about a woman who disembowels her ex-boyfriend for cheating on her.'

'Charming.' Rose said with a slightly unsure look.

'Don't worry. We can turn it into a drinking game. We can take a sip each time the son of a bitch lies to her. We'll be drunk within half an hour because he's a dickhead just like some _other_ people we know.'

Rose shook her head, 'Please feel free to start without me.'

She disappeared from Rey's room to go get the wine. Rey turned to her DVD collection and sifted through the cases. She looked at her phone. Her fingers itches to talk to him. Maybe there was a reasonable explanation? Like what? They just ran into each other? Accidentally? Get a grip Rey!

'Pfffft.' She said out loud as she pulled the dvd out of the case and put it in the DVD player. She didn't need to be thinking about Ben right now. Better she focuses her mind on disemboweled cheating boyfriends right now.

That night, her traitorous mind dreamt about Ben all night. She dreamed of running her hands through his hair, wrapping her hands around his biceps and reaching up on her tiptoes to kiss his lips.

'Rey I need you.' Ben murmured against her lips and she felt her body respond to him.

Heat pooled between her legs and she rubbed her thighs together in her sleep. All of a sudden Baz appeared out of nowhere and looking at them in disdain.

'Really? You're picking this over me?' She said gesturing at Rey then to herself.

Ben looked at Baz then back to Rey. 'You're right.' He said letting go of her and walking towards Baz.

He took Baz in his arms and buried his face in her neck. Baz giggled and wrapped her arms around him looking at Rey over her shoulder,

'Really Rey, you know you'll never be good enough. I'll always win.'

Rose jumped out of her skin as Rey suddenly sat up in bed letting out what could only be described as a battle cry.

Rose rubbed her eyes, 'Rey, what the hell?'

'I can't believe I have to look that two faced bitch in the eye tomorrow! You may have to hold me back.' Rey said punching her mattress.

Rose let out a short sharp laugh, 'you may have to hold _me_ back. Remember back in nursery when I bit her for stealing your favourite doll? This is _way_ worse than that.'

Rey smiled, 'I knew there was a reason I loved you.'

'I got ya back.' Rose said with a wink.

 **Sunday**

'Do you want to go shopping?' Rose asked.

'Nope.' Rey said swinging around on her desk chair.

'Do you want to go for a walk?'

'Nope.'

'Do you want to stop being a pain in the butt?'

'Double Nope.'

Rose sighed, 'Come on. What's the point in sulking in here all day?'

'I'm not sulking! I'm…...recharging.' Rey said grabbing a red vine from her pencil pot which was actually more of a red vine holder these days.

'Well I'm going to go do something with my day let me know when your done 'recharging.'

'Okay. Thanks Rose. You're the best.'

'Hey, what are friends for? Text you later?'

'Yeah. See ya.'

Rose left and Rey continued stewing.

She was still so angry at him and although she couldn't really blame Ben for what happened in her own subconscious, the dream had only served to make her madder. How bloody dare he lead her on for nothing! How dare he think that she was some easy lay! _Urgh!_ To think she had thought she was in love with him!

 _You still are._

'Stupid know it all brain.' Rey muttered.

Her phone rang and she knew without checking that it was Ben because she had changed his ringtone to ' _cry me a river'_ by Justin Timberlake. She pulled violently on her red vine with her teeth as she side eyed her phone. Eventually she deciding that she still cared enough about him to want to continue fighting with him so she picked up the phone.

'Hello.'

'Rey, can we talk about this?'

'What's there to talk about? We're done right?'

'I don't want that.'

Rey felt a little crack form in her icy exterior. She didn't want it to be the end either, but what choice did she have? _Keep it together Rey. Keep it together._

'Well you should have thought about that before!'

'Rey I had to work.'

Was he seriously still on this? He was still going with the work lie? Seriously?

'Yeah you were _working_ alright! Working... it!'

'Rey what on Earth are you talking about?'

'I saw you!' She blurted out.

 _Oops._

'What do you mean you saw me?'

 _Urgh._ This was going to be painfully embarrassing.

'When you said you couldn't come to see me….I was worried that it was because of ….because of…..what I said….So I decided to go and see you, and see you I did with your hands all over that boyfriend stealing bitch Baz! So you can just stop with the 'I had to work bit' because I know it's bullshit.'

'Now the jealousy makes sense.' Ben said.

'Jealous? I'm not jealous! I'm just glad I found out what kind of a guy you are before…..before…. I gave you all my milk mister!'

Okay…..she really needed to work on her insults….

'Rey,' Ben sighed audibly and Rey was absolutely convinced he was running a hand through that silky hair of his.

'Rey I was working, I swear. All I knew was that a benefactor had agreed to fund my research and in return he wanted me to show his daughter around the university. I had no idea that daughter was Baz until she knocked on my door that morning.'

Rey digested this new information along with another red vine. 'Is this true?' She said narrowing her eyes.

'I swear! Poe can confirm _all_ of this. After an hour of Baz I had to call in reinforcements and it cost me fifty quid to get him to take her off my hands.'

Rey snorted. 'Couldn't take any more huh?'

'How anyone can talk about fake tan for half an hour is beyond me, I also don't understand why she flips her hair that fucking much. Sooner or later she will put someone's eye out.'

Rey giggled. _Uh oh. This was dangerous. Don't let him off that easy, Rey. '_

You should have told me.'

'I should have told you.' He agreed, 'Rey I'm sorry. It's just…..I didn't know how you would react, and I didn't want to fuck this thing up between us. I...I….really care about you and that's big for me.'

'It's big for me too.' She said softly.

'So are we okay?'

Rey thought for a moment, 'Not yet….but I'm willing to let you make it up to me.'

'Okay, I'll take that.'

'And if anymore mysterious benefactors show up?' she asked.

'I'll tell them to fuck off.'

'Good boy. You're learning.' She smiled.

'I've always been a quick study.'

'Ben about what I said on the Skype call..…can we just not talk about it just yet?'

'Okay. Whatever you want.'

'Thank you.'

'I wish I had known you had come to see me.'

'I thought you didn't want me there.' She said in a small voice.

'I always want you.'

A little thrill went through her at his words.

'Well nothing we can do about it now. Just another week of waiting.' She said miserably.

'I'm sorry I fucked up.' Ben said.

'I'm sorry you fucked up too.' She replied.

Ben laughed, 'I gotta go but I'll text you later.'

'Okay.'

'I will make it up to you Rey. I promise.'

'You'd better, Baz is going to be insufferable tomorrow.'

'Let her say what she wants, you know the truth.'

'Yeah but everyone else will probably buy into her lies. Urgh. There goes my reputation, the same reputation you were supposed to save not ruin!'

'Again. Really sorry, but why do you care what they think about you anyway?'

'I know it's pathetic, it's just...I've always been an outsider and it felt nice to be on the inside for once.'

'I understand.'

'Okay so this has been fun, but I think I've filled my quota of embarrassing conversations for the week, and I have to go take the pins out of my 'I hate Ben Solo' voodoo doll now.'

Ben laughed. 'You're so funny.' Then there was a pause before he continued. 'I think... I think I love you.'

'What?' Rey said convinced she had misheard him.

'You heard me.'

Rey forgot how to breathe. _Come on in and out. in and out._

'Are you making fun of me?'

'No.'

'So….. she trailed off.

'So.'

'Okay then.'

'Okay then.' He repeated.

'Goodbye Ben.'

'Goodbye Rey.'

She decided to take a chance.

'I love you Ben.'

'I love you Rey.'

She hung up, screamed, then grabbed her phone to text Rose.

 **Change of plan! WE LOVE BEN SOLO! xx**

 **WHAT?! WHAT HAPPENED? :-O IM COMING BACK RIGHT NOW! xx**


	9. Chapter 9

'And he took me out for lunch and it was the most amazing Caesar salad I had ever eaten!'

Rey walked into her form room on Monday morning to the sight of Baz holding court and loving the attention.

She turned just as Rey entered the room and locked eyes with her target, a predatory smile slowly forming on her lips.

 _Here we go._ Rey thought to herself. Holding her binder tight against her chest as if it would protect her.

'So sorry I ruined your weekend with Ben.' She said with a fake pout.

Rey smiled and waved a hand at Baz, 'No problem. Ben told me all about why he had to work.'

Baz looked taken back. Maybe she had assumed this would be the first time Rey would be hearing this version of events. Rey thanked her lucky stars that Ben had decided to ring her yesterday and they had managed to straighten the whole mess up. Facing Baz unprepared would have been a train wreck.

'Sometimes you just gotta put your nose to that grind stone even though you'd rather be somewhere else you know?' Rey continued scrunching up her nose as she spoke.

Baz's face formed into a scowl and she placed her hands on her hips, 'I hope I'm not the grind stone in this little scenario.'

'I sincerely hope not since I don't want my boyfriend putting his nose anywhere near _you_.' Rey snapped back.

The two girls stared at each other for a moment. The form room had long since gone quiet, their fellow students foregoing their usual inane chatter about weekend plans and homework fails to listen in on the heated conversation between the two girls.

'Mmm mmm!' A girl from a lower year group who Rey recognised as one of the office helpers appeared in the classroom doorway clearing her throat and struggling to hold a huge bunch of red roses.

Baz's hands flew to her face in surprise, 'These must be from Poe! Or maybe they are from Ben making amends for having to leave early.' She purred glancing at Rey.

Rey felt her jaw tighten. Everything in her body told her to punch the smug grin off Baz's face and she made a step towards her with her fists clenched just as the delivery girl spoke again.

'Actually these are for Rey.' The girl said in a small voice.

Rey turned and looked at her. The girl came forward and held the flowers out towards Rey. She took them, and the girl let out a breath and wiped her brow. 'Phew! Thank you! Those were heavy! Must be expensive. To come in their own glass vase! And the little crystals in the centres are a nice touch! Anyway see ya!'

The girl headed off back to the office. Rey looked down at her flowers. They were exquisite. Rey has never received flowers before. Ever. _Ben._ These were definitely from Ben. Her heart squeezed in her chest. Then she realised she was missing a sight that would be even more satisfying than the flowers she held in her hands. She glanced at Baz. The girls eyes were bulging out of her face, a face which had now gone decidedly red.

'How...lovely.' She muttered to Rey before returning to her desk.

Rey smirked as she headed to her own seat. Setting the flowers down on the table, she pulled out a little envelope with her name on out of the centre of the arrangement.

'What does the card say?' Rose asked excitedly leaning over in her seat to smell the roses. Rey read the card and had to bite her lip to keep from laughing. She would have loved to have seen the look on the shop assistants face when Ben handed her this note, maybe he even had to recite it to her if he ordered by phone:

 **Please accept this fucking massive, ridiculously over priced bouquet of 'You can suck it Baz' long stem roses. Don't know why it matters that they have long stems, but there you go. Did I mention I was sorry? Because I am. Really really sorry. xx**

Rey slipped the note to Rose who giggled then sighed and held it against her chest before returning it to Rey who placed it gently in her jeans pocket.

She took out her phone careful to keep it concealed under the table and sent a text to Ben:

 **R: Did I mention recently that I freaking love you?! xx**

 **B: ;-) I take it you got my flowers? xx**

 **R: I did. :-) they are beautiful! Thank You! xx**

 **B: More importantly, what did Baz think of them? xx**

 **R: She is shooting me dagger filled glances as I text so...mission accomplished! xx**

 **B: Excellent. xx**

 **R: She thought they might have been from Poe. :-0 xx**

 **B: I hope she doesn't hold onto that hope, Poe is already on to his next conquest. xx**

Rey chewed her lip. She felt kinda bad for Baz. It was never fun being dumped.

Mr Canady entered the room giving them all his usual disdainful once over. Rey rolled her eyes and wondered for the millionth time why anyone who hated teens as much as Canady would decide to go into teaching?

'Mr Canady! Mr Canady!' Baz called out. 'Rey is using her phone!' She said with a point of her perfectly manicured finger.

Mr Canady came towards Rey with a stern look,

'You know the rules, hand it over.' He said gruffly, holding out his palm with a bored expression on his face.

Rey huffed and handed over her phone. On second thoughts, Baz could fend for herself.

Finn strolled into the room, late as usual and eyed Rey's roses with quiet resignation.

'Nice flowers.' He said as he walked past.

Rey looked at Finn and then at Rose.

'Finn!' She called out stopping him in his tracks, 'Have you got a partner for the literary history project yet?'

Rose shot her a panic stricken look, just as Finn shot her a hopeful one.

'No, do you want to...?'

'Great!' Rey interrupted him. 'I have a partner but Rose is in need of one. You'd be a real hero!'

Finn looked disappointed for a moment but quickly recovered,

'Erh, yeah sure!' Finn agreed as Rose tried to melt Rey with her gaze.

'You two should probably meet up over lunch to compare notes.' Rey suggested, ignoring Rose's laser beam eyes.

'Sure,' Finn agreed. 'I don't know how much use my 'notes' will be, but you're really good at that class aren't you Rose? Didn't you get a 'A' on your last essay?'

Rose gaped at him, 'Yes, I...I did.'

'I'm in safe hands then.' Finn said with a wink and Rey pressed her lips together to keep from laughing while Rose looked like she was going to spontaneously combust.

'I don't know if I want to kiss you or throttle you.' Rose whispered as Finn went to find a seat.

'I love you too bestie!' Rey said with a sickly sweet smile.

Ben called on her way home from school and she filled him in as to why she had been awol for most of the day.

'Jees, she really seems to have it in for you.'

'I know!' Rey whined.

'Poor baby.' Ben said in a sympathetic voice that made Rey quiver.

'Yes poor me, going home to me big house, where I'm going to be all alone. With no one to comfort me.'

Ben groaned, 'You know I would be there is a second if I could!'

Rey giggled, 'Calm down! I'm just messing with you, I know you would be here if you were able.'

'You know I do have some vacation days saved up.'

Rey felt her heart speed up,

'Really? Don't you toy with me Solo!'

Ben chuckled, 'I'm not! Maybe its time that I took some holiday leave.'

Rey danced around the corner to her house, 'When? I need exact dates!' She stopped dead and almost dropped her phone when she saw Ben leaning against her front door.

'How about right now?' Ben said with a smirk as he hung up his phone.

 _Okay Rey. Be cool. Be cool. Nope. Screw that._

Rey squealed and ran towards the house, 'What are you doing here?' She cried.

'I've got a lot of making up to do, figured I had better start now, Oof!'

Rey was small but Ben had not been prepared for her to throw her full body weight at him and the full frontal assault winded him and knocked him off balance for a moment. He quickly recovered and dug his fingers into her ass cheeks so he could lift her up allowing her to wrap her legs around his waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

'This is just a shot in the dark, but I'm thinking you're glad to see me?' He said.

Rey kissed him on the end of his nose then nuzzled it with her own, 'Ecstatic. Come in, my Mom is on the long shift until the wee small hours of the morning.'

Ben slowly lowered her back down to the floor, 'I booked a hotel room, I didn't want to presume...' He trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck.

Rey gave him a look that told him exactly what she thought of that plan and reached up on her toes to pull his neck down so their lips met once more.

'Presume away.' She said pointedly as she pulled away to unlock the door, then took his hand and led him inside.

'Can I get you anything?' Rey asked as she pulled off her shoes and hung up her backpack.

 _Just you._ Ben though, 'No. I'm fine.' He settled for instead.

'I can't believe you're here! How did you get here? When did you leave? I nearly died when I saw you leaning against my door!' Rey chatted happily as she shrugged off her jacket.

Ben rubbed at his temples, 'So many questions. Can we sit down?'

'Sure!.' Rey beamed at him.

 _God there was that smile again. Remember she is a virgin Ben. Go slowly._

They sat down and Rey tucked her feet up under her body.

'I'm so happy to see you.' She said and then he face fell. 'The last time I saw you, I thought perhaps my heart was going to break in two.'

 _Urgh._ He was such a dickhead for making her feel like that. _Fuck going slowly._ He thought to himself. He reached out for her putting his hands around her waist and pulling her towards him so that she settled on his knee with her legs straddling his thighs. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to his chest.

'I'm so sorry Rey.' He said.

'Its okay.' She said as she lay her head on his shoulder and sighed.

'If I had known you were there, things would have been different.' he said rubbing her back.

Rey lifted her head and looked up at him with wide eyes,

'What would you have done? If you had known I was there?'

Ben reached forward and cupped her cheek with his hand locking his fingers behind her neck,

'I would have kissed you like this.' He said, pulling her forward and pressing their lips together. Rey moaned against his mouth as he teased her with his tongue. He pulled away in order to gauge her reaction. She swayed a little with her eyes closed and licked her top lip.

'Then what?' She asked her words almost a whisper.

'I have some ideas.' Ben smiled and cupped her ass, he jerked her forward suddenly and her eyes popped open as she let out a little gasp and gripped his shoulders for support. Her lay his head against the back of the sofa and she looked down at his face, running a hand over his hair.

'Ben.' She said softly.

'Yeah?'

'We can do whatever you want but don't hurt me again. I might act tough, but when it comes to you? My defences don't work. My walls go mushy and my heart…..my heart cant take another hit.'

Ben lifted his head and moved his hands to cradle her face.

'I won't Rey. I mean it when I say I love you.' Somehow saying the words to her face to face made them more real and Ben felt a desperate need to have Rey there and then. To take her in his arms and show her how much he loved her. He wanted to brand her, to make her his. He wanted her to want him only which was crazy considering how long they had known each other, but no crazier than how they had started this whole little affair in the first place he mused.

Rey leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips,

'I love you too.' She said softly. That was all he needed to hear. Without another word Ben rose up from the sofa and carried her up the staircase. Rey pressed soft kisses to his lips and cheeks as he carried her.

'That one.' Rey said pointed to her bedroom and Ben kicked open the door. Rey giggled then.

'Caveman.' She teased.

Ben grinned and threw her down onto the bed. Silently relieved that she had a double. Rey yelped and then laughed as he threw himself on top of her.

'Well you wanted a caveman.' He said.

'I just want you.' She said wrapping her arms around his neck once more. They kissed slowly, Ben trying to show restraint though his body begged him to increase the speed. In the end it was Rey who took the lead, sitting up and peeling off her vest top to reveal a black lace bra. She looked down at him through her hair. He knew that look. She was vulnerable and unsure. Searching for approval. He sat up and came towards her taking her breasts in his hands. His palms engulfed them completely. She hissed in a breath at the contact. He looked directly into her eyes and uttered,

'Rey, you're beautiful.'

She leaned towards him and he captured her lips once more.

Ben worked his mouth down her chin and throat. Rey tilted her head to give him better access. Heat pooled between her legs and an ache started to form in the pit of her stomach. Ben worked his way down her chest to her breasts, his hands snaked up her back and unhooked her bra with ease. Keeping his eyes on hers, he slid the straps gently down her arms. He flung the bra onto her bedroom floor without giving it a glance, unable to take his eyes off her newly revealed chest. Rey's breath caught in her throat as Ben's mouth tugged at her left nipple pulling it into his mouth and swirling his tongue around the sensitive nub. He moved onto the other breast and Rey felt herself grow wet between her legs. She sunk her hands into his hair. She idly wondered how much practise Ben had had to perfect that particular skill but pushed the thought away, not wanting to ruin the experience with silly jealous musings.

Ben guided her down onto the bed and kissed her again. Her nipples rubbed against the soft cotton of his t-shirt and she found herself aching to feel the skin underneath the thin material. As if he had read her mind, Ben pulled back and lifted his t-shirt over his head in one quick move and she was reminded once more how sculpted Ben's body was. He lunged back towards her, pressing their bodies together once more as if he couldn't stand for them to be parted for more than a moment. He settled between her thighs and Rey could feel a substantial bulge rubbing against her jeans. The friction caused her to moan out loud.

'Pants off.' She managed to mumble and without taking his mouth from hers, Ben began unfastening her jeans. He ripped them from her legs in one swift movement.

'Yours too.' She said with a lift of her eyebrow as he started to make his way back to her. He smirked and got up off the bed. She watched as he undid his fly and lowered his pants. Drinking in his manhood once more, Rey wondered again how she was going to be able to accommodate something of that size?

He crawled back onto the bed running a hand down between her breasts, over her stomach and down to her panties. She pulled in a short sharp breath and swallowed hard as his hand came in contact with the thin fabric of her underwear.

'So wet.' He said, almost to himself. He hooked his thumbs into her waist band and looked up to her eyes, waiting for her permission. Her mouth dry, she managed to nod at him and he slowly pulled the panties down her legs. Before discarding of them completely, he brought them up to his nose and breathed in. Rey's mouth fell open. His boldness both shocked and aroused her simultaneously.

'Fuck.' He said out loud. 'So good. You're like a drug baby.'

There was that word baby again. It did things to her insides.

He came towards her, his eyes locked between her thighs, Rey lifted her foot and placed it on his shoulder stilling him.

'Wait.' She said. 'I think I want to try something new this time.' She said with a slow smile.

'What did you have in mind?' Ben asked his fingers curling around her leg as he turned his head to kiss her ankle, making her shiver.

'I told you I wanted to taste you next time.' She said.

Ben's eyes widened, 'Are you sure?' He asked.

'Positive.' She said sitting up. Ben stood and lowered his briefs. His cock sprung free and Rey eyed it with lust and a healthy degree of trepidation.

'Wow.' She said moving towards him. 'You're so big.'

Ben groaned at her words, 'God Rey, touch me….please.' He pleaded. She kneeled on the bed in front of where he stood and reached out with her hands. She stroked his length gently with her fingers, almost forgetting that she had a job to do. Just being curious and wanting to learn. She ran her hands around and over and along his cock and balls, pulling back his delicate skin to reveal the smooth head underneath, running her finger over the slit and gently massaging the soft surrounding skin between her fingers and thumb.

'Is this okay?' She asked stealing a glance at his face. Ben was looking down at her with a rapacious gaze. He was panting hard. Rey felt a shudder pass through her body. Power. She had power over this giant hulk of a man. She felt more turned on than ever. She gently took his balls in one hands and run her other hand up and down his shaft. Ben hissed in a breath and threw back his head.

'Oh God Rey. So good.' He murmured.

She watched his stomach muscles tense as he reached for her hair, burying his hands within the soft curls. She leaned forward and gently licked the tip of his cock. Ben's whole body jerked in response, his head tipped back and he let out a throaty groan. Rey smiled. She was definitely going to do that again.

 _Fucking hell._ Ben was starting to have doubt about Rey being a virgin as she had claimed. Every touch, every look, every breath she took, had him straining to stay in position and not jump on top her and bury himself deep within her. This girl was something else. When her tongue came in contact with his cock he had almost lost it. Seconds later, she leaned forward and took him as far into her mouth as she could. Just as she had said she would. The feeling of her soft wet lips wrapped around his throbbing dick had him gasping for air. It was too much. He was already so close. She was so small, everything about her was so tiny and yet Ben felt her everywhere, on his skin and inside it. She was like a force of nature, spreading over and through him. Making him hers, claiming him.

'Rey.' He breathed out reverently.

Rey started to slide her mouth up and down his length. She looked up at him with wide innocent eyes. He didn't know how he knew but he could tell what she wanted. What she needed him to say.

'Good girl, my good girl.' He praised, running a hand gently over her hair.

Seemingly satisfied with his response, Rey rewarded him by picking up the pace and Ben soon found himself hurtling towards a breath-stealing climax. Then he started to worry that Rey wasn't prepared for what came next.

'Rey, I'm…..so close…..' He panted. 'You don't have to…..You can use your hand if you want.' He stammered.

Rey looked up at him briefly and shook her head, her mouth still firmly wrapped around his dick. She sucked harder concentrating her efforts on his sensitive tip and Ben spilled forward into her mouth, his body trembling as his knees almost give way underneath him. He felt Rey's tongue circle his cock, cleaning him as his body pulsed with residual pleasure. Then she pulled away from him and swallowed with a pleased smile.

'It is salty!' She said a delighted look.

Ben looked down at her. His beautiful little weirdo who picked him out of a magazine. How could he want anyone else? his eyes focused on her thighs, they were slick with the evidence of her own arousal. Ben licked his lips and despite having just came, his cock twinged.

'My turn.' He growled, placing his hands either side of her still kneeling body, and leaning over her. Rey lay down and let him part her thighs. She was soaking wet. Ben ran a finger gently over her. She hissed and arched on the bed. He pulled his finger away and put it to his mouth.

'Sweet.' He said moving forward to press his mouth to her clit.

'Oh God.' She exhaled.

It was long until she was panting hard, biting her lip and rising her back off the bed.

'I'm close, real close.' She whimpered.

'Hi Sweetie!' The call from downstairs had them both stop dead.

'Its my mother!' Rey hissed frantically.

'Shit.' Ben said. 'What should we do?'

'Um, I don't know ask her to join in? What do you think we should do! Get your clothes!'

They managed to dress as best they could and when her mother entered the room, they were both sitting on the bed looking decidedly guilty.

'Rey, I got off early, so….oh! Hi Ben!' He mother said with a surprised grin. Ben waved casually at her, seemingly completely unaffected by the situation they had found themselves in. She looked at Rey as if to say, what's going on here.

'Erh, Ben just stopped by! It was a surprise visit. We've just been ahh, talking.' Rey said fully aware that her entire blood supply currently resided in her face.

'I see.' Qira said. Her face told Rey she didn't believe a word her daughter had said, but then she was old enough to have boys in her room and she was old enough to have sex with them if she wanted to, she just didn't want her mother walking in while the sex was still going down because awkward much?

'Well, I'll leave you to it, try to keep it down.' She said with a sly smile and a sharp wink. Rey groaned and put her head in her hands.

Ben sighed next to her, 'Well…do you want to go out for something to eat?'

'Yes please.' Rey mumbled against her palms.

Actions


	10. Chapter 10

'Its not that bad!' Ben said with a shrug as he took a sip of his coffee. 'She didn't see anything really.'

'She didn't have to! We might as well have had a sign on our heads that said hey we just had sex!'

Ben smirked and sipped his coffee, 'technically we didn't have sex….' He said unhelpfully.

Rey glared at him over her cappuccino which only served to make Ben laugh harder.

'Rey, there's really no reason for you to be embarrassed, we're both adults we didn't do anything wrong. I could go as far as to argue that everything you did was right on the money.'

Rey smiled into her foam. 'Okay, you're right. I'm going to move on now! I still can't believe you're here. How long do I get to keep you?'

'A few days, I have to prepare for an event at the end of the week. Some charity gala the university is insisting I attend.' Ben said rolling his eyes.

'Ooooh, sounds great!' Rey said enthusiastically.

'Well, I was going to ask… I mean if you wanted to….'

'Are you asking me to go with you?' Rey prompted.

'Erm, yes. Do you want to?'

'Yes! Oh my god! This is going to be amazing. I've never been to a fancy party before!'

'Its really not that great, but there will be food and a band but its black tie.' He said apologetically.

Rey's eyes widened, 'Not only have you invited me to a glittering party, you've given me a reason to shop, just when I thought I couldn't love you more...'

Ben smiled, 'I could help you pick out a dress if you want?'

'Really? You wouldn't find that too boring?'

'Staring at my hot girlfriend's body while she tries on different outfits? I think I'll live. I would like to put in a request for something tight though.'

'Duly noted perv.' Rey said with a wink.

Their food arrived and they ate happily discussing their plans for the rest of the week.

'Are you going to reprimand me if I suggest I skip a few classes?' Rey asked.

'I should, but maybe I can make an exception this once.' He said with a raise of his eyebrow.

'God, you have the stern teacher bit down. I don't know how your reviews where anything other than where can I get me one of those?'

'Ha! I think you're the exception rather than the rule when it comes to me Rey.'

'And I think you're just in denial about your own hotness Ben.' She said pointing a French fry at him.

'Yeah well, I'm only interested in you.'

Rey smiled at that and her heart skipped a beat.

Outside the restaurant Ben took out his phone,

'What do you want to do about the erm….sleeping arrangements? should I call you a taxi?' Ben asked.

Rey took out her own phone and called her mom, 'Mom I'm sleeping out tonight. I'll see you tomorrow. Maybe.' She hung up and took Bens' hand, 'Come on let's get a taxi to your hotel.'

When they arrived at the hotel, Rey let go of his hand and walked stiffly across the lobby. She didn't drop the act until they were safely in the lift.

'What was that about?' Ben asked.

'It was that same girl as last time on the desk! I'm just trying to make it clear that I'm _not_ a prostitute.'

'You do realise that a prostitute would have probably done the exact same thing you just did?'

'Buggar.'

Ben snorted and put his arm around her shoulders, 'It doesn't matter what she thinks anyway.'

The lift reached Ben's floor and they got out. Rey followed Ben with her heart trying to beat a hole in his chest. lol Despite the fact that she felt a lot more comfortable with Ben now, she was still technically a virgin and she suspected that if the evening went as planned, it was the last time she would be. She thanked god that her 'cool' mom had insisted she go on the pill so she was ready for the day she decided to be 'sexually active.' _Urgh_. The term still made her shudder. Still, it was one less thing she had to worry about as Ben used his key card to unlock the door to his hotel.

'So, this is it, my temporary home.' Ben said with his hands stretched out to his sides. Rey entered the room and looked around.

'Its nice. I like what you've done with the place. The jacket strewn over the chair is a nice touch.'

'Thanks for noticing.' Ben said with amusement. He came up behind her and put his arms around her waist. Rey leaned back into him, she could feel something digging into her lower back. Is that? Oh god. Nerves got the better of her and she could hardly believe it when she heard the next words that came out of her mouth,

'Is that a gun in your pocket or are you just pleased to see me?'

 _Really Rey?_ She cringed.

'It's a gun.'

Rey turned around quickly, 'What the hell?'

Ben laughed, 'I'm joking! I'm joking! That's all me.'

'Oh.' Rey pressed her lips together. 'I know its silly, but I guess I'm a little nervous.'

Ben came towards her and pressed a kiss to her lips.

'Don't be. You know we won't do anything that you don't want to do, okay?'

'Okay.'

'And if you're not ready to go all the way yet? That's okay too.'

Rey nodded.

'Okay, do you want me to get you a drink?'

'Yes, vodka coke please.'

Ben poured her drink and helped himself to a beer out of the mini fridge.

They sat on the end of the bed, thighs touching as they sipped their drinks. Ben located the TV remote. 'Do you want to watch anything?'

Rey scrunched up her face, 'Yeah. Anything I'm not fussy.'

Ben pressed the button and the TV came to life, he flicked through the channels until he came across a film about a man and a woman who were desperate to be together but were kept apart by their plot driven circumstances.

'Urgh, another predictable romance.' Ben said with a roll of his eyes.

'Hey that's rude! You've only watched it for a few minutes! It could be the best movie you've ever seen!' Rey said gesturing to the screen.

'I doubt it, and anyway we both already know they will end up together.'

'Not necessarily.'

'Wanna bet?' Ben said quirking an eyebrow at her.

Rey smirked, 'What's the bet?'

Ben shrugged, 'Every time something predicable happens in this 'if you've seen one your seen them all' romantic comedy, you have to give me a piece of clothing.'

'That doesn't seem fair! What if I end up naked by the end and you're fully clothed!'

'I have no problem with that at all.' Ben said with a straight face.

Rey put her hands on her hips and cocked her head at him.

Ben sighed, 'Okay then… if they don't end up together, you win and you get all of my clothes, in one go.'

'Okay, deal!' Rey said with a gleam in her eye.

'Ahh ha!' Ben said looking at the screen.

'What?' Rey asked.

'Look! The leads best friend is Judy Greer! I demand my payment!' Ben said pumping the air with his fist.

'God damn it!' Rey said, then removed a shoe and looked smug.

Ben's smile dropped as his eyes watched her drop the show to the ground, 'Never mind the night is young.' He said narrowing his eyes at her.

Rey snorted and downed her drink, 'Bring it on.'

An hour later, Rey was missing both shoes and her socks and the mini bar was missing a considerable amount of alcohol.

'Okay to recap,' Ben said with a slight slur, 'We've had Judy show up, the lead had announced she never wants to see whatshisname again, there was a montage of their relationship and subsequent break up and now he is predictably chasing her as she flees forever, never to be seen again. Presumably because she is going to drive into a vortex from which she will never return.' Ben said putting the back of his hand to his forehead dramatically.

Rey snorted, 'I still have a chance….'

'No, you don't, your ass is mine!' He roared clutching his fist in the air.

Rey giggled she had decided about fifteen minutes ago that tipsy Ben was definitely her favourite version of Ben.

Suddenly he jumped off the bed,

'Look! Look! He's caught up with her! And he's presenting her with a heartfelt apology! That's got to get my something.' He said looking at her and holding his hands out to his sides.

Rey giggled, 'You are so competitive!' She said removing her trousers.

Ben watched her slip them off her legs and licked his lips, 'It's true, I don't like to lose.' He said glancing back up to her face. Their eyes met and Rey felt a rush of heat between her legs. She sat down quickly, crossing her legs.

'She might still refuse him you know…' She said.

'Pffft! You're clutching at straws now.' Ben said with a wave of his hand, settling back down on the bed.

The actor reached out his hand towards the heroine….and the movie abruptly finished.

Ben sprang off the bed, 'What the? What happened?'

Rey picked up the remove and pressed the information button, then broke into fits of giggles,

'This particular film is part of a trilogy….'

'Crap…'

'And this is movie number two in the trilogy….'

'Double crap…'

'So basically, there was no way in hell these two were going to get together until the finale. You had lost before you even begun!' Rey laughed.

She crossed her arms over her chest, 'Come on….fork them over.'

Ben sighed and started to removed his top. Rey put up a finger,

'Ahhhh, slower please I want to _really_ enjoy my prize.' She said with a wink.

Ben shook his head, 'No one likes a sore winner Rey.'

'Oh, I'm not sore….not sore at all.' She said cocking her head as Ben slowly pulled his t-shirt up revealing his sculpted abs and pecs. She let out a sigh,

'Pants too.' She said with a lift of her eyebrow. Ben chewed his cheek. He came towards her and stood with his groin at her eye level, she peered up at him. He started to slowly unbutton his pants. Rey smirked,

'I'm all outta dollar bills, Solo.'

Ben pushed his jeans down to his ankles and put his hands on his hips.

'Erm, I could be wrong, but I'm pretty sure you're not naked yet.' Rey said.

'Are you sure about this?' Ben asked, suddenly serious. 'I don't want you to do anything you're not comfortable with. We could stop now and just…cuddle.'

Rey pressed her lips together to keep from laughing at the situation, 'I'm sure.' She said reaching forward and pulling down his underwear. His cock sprang forward and she kneeled on the bed taking it in her hands.

'I'm ready for this.' She said as she ran her hands up and down his length.

Ben hissed in a breath, 'Take off your clothes.' He said intense eyes meeting hers. She slowly took off her t-shirt and unhooked her bra. Ben eyes swept over her. He pushed off his jeans and pants and crawled onto the bed, pushing her down onto her back. He pulled her panties down her legs slowly.

He moved back up the bed towards her, settling between her thighs, he kissed her throat, her chest, her breasts. Rey felt her skin tingle. She sighed.

Ben held himself over her, she pushed her thighs against his.

'Are you sure?' He asked once more.

'Yes.' She breathed and he kissed her again.

'Yes. Now Ben please.'

He slowly started to ease inside of her. Rey relaxed, she wanted this. She wanted to be able to share this with Ben, so she would be good for him. She would fight her nerves and relax. It felt strange at first as he stretched her, but Ben was so attentive, moving at an almost glacial place, gently kissing her and stroking her hair all the while making sure she was okay, that she wanted to continue. She felt…loved. Cherished. This was right. This was exactly how she always imagined her first time would be. Soon she was ready for him to pick up the pace.

'Deeper, please.' She begged him, locking her hands behind his neck.

Ben moved forward slowly until he was buried inside of her. Rey let out a shaky breath, it felt amazing. He felt amazing. She felt him everywhere. He surrounded her, consumed her thoughts.

'Rey.' Oh god baby.' He said as he moved within her.

Rey dug her nails into his shoulders, rising her hips to meet with his thrusts, she locked her ankles around his perfect ass, marvelling in the feel of him.

Ben grunted, and his movements became more disjointed. More instinctive, than controlled. When he met her eyes sweat had formed on his forehead.

'Can I?' Can I come inside you?' He looked pained and Rey realised he was holding back, waiting for her permission. They had never discussed birth control.

'Yes baby, its fine.' She soothed.

He let go then and Rey felt him fill her, she sucked in a sharp breath as Ben collapsed onto her, his head buried in the crook of her neck, his weight heavy on her chest.

'Rey.' He whispered. Rey hugged him to her as her body hummed. She felt different and yet the same, and closer to Ben than ever.

'Was that…was that good?' She asked.

'That was so good.' Ben told her, lifting himself up and lying down next to her. 'That you would give that to me...Rey, it means so much that you would want me to be the one...'

Rey reaches forward and kissed his nose. 'It was perfect. Can we do it again, as soon as I regain the use of my legs?'

Ben chuckled and kissed her gently, 'Like I'm going to say no to that? Hold on though baby, let's get you cleaned up.'

He kissed her nose and bounded off the bed into the ensuite. Rey heard him turn the shower on. Rey stumbled out of bed, 'I wasn't kidding about my legs!' She shouted as Ben came back into the room.

He laughed as she sat on the floor in a crumpled heap. A pout on her lips. She reached her hands up towards him and he came towards her picking her up with ease and carrying her to the shower where he deposited her and languidly cleaned her body and washed her hair. By the time he turned the water off. Rey's eyes were almost closing so he carried back to the bed.

'mmmm.' She exhaled, leaning in to kiss his neck.

'Can I keep you forever?' She asked sleepily.

He laughed softly, 'Just for a few days.'

Rey pouted.

'Come on. Bed.' He said laying her down and climbing in behind her.

'Shopping tomorrow and I think as you are coming to this thing as a favour to me, I will foot the bill.' He said.

Rey's eyes popped open and she turned to face him, 'Are you kidding me Solo? You're going to 'Pretty Woman' me? I may swoon.'

'I'm still making up for the Baz incident.' Ben said wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her cheek.

'You're forgiven.' She said.

'You could get shoes and a bag too?'

'On second thoughts, I'm still mad. Livid actually, there may not be a way to put a price on my emotional trauma.'

Ben chuckled, 'I'm almost looking forward to the gala now I know you're going to be there.'

'I'm glad.' Rey smiled, as her eyes closed again.

'Sleep baby.' Ben said softly leaning forward to gently kiss her lips.

Rey smiled, 'Will you still love me in the morning?' She asked playfully before she drifted off to sleep. She didn't hear Ben respond with a soft,

'Always.'


	11. Chapter 11

'What about this one?' Rey said as she twirled around in her fourth outfit.

Ben shrugged his shoulders. 'You look hot in all of them I really can't make this decision.'

Rey put her hands on her hips, 'That's nice to hear but it doesn't help me. What are you going to wear?'

'A suit.'

Rey rolled her eyes, 'What colour?'

'Suit coloured.'

'You're a real hoot you know that?'

Ben smirked, 'Get them all.'

'Don't tempt me.'

'Okay the gold then. The gold one made your eyes sparkle.'

Rey beamed, 'Really?'

'Would I lie to you?'

'Isn't that the reason we're here?' Rey said playfully.

'Point taken.' Ben said.

Rey came towards him and placed a kiss on his lips.

'Gold it is, I'll just get changed.'

When she came out of the changing room Rey could hear Ben's deep voice, as she turned the corner she heard the tinkling laughter of Baz Natal accompanying his tone and grimaced.

Ben was facing her with his hands in his pockets. He looked apologetically at Rey as she approached, Baz continued talking, Rey stuck her fingers down her throat and Ben pressed his lips together.

Baz finally noticed that Ben wasn't focused on her and turned around.

'Oh hi Rey! I was just keeping Ben company, the poor thing looked bored to death!'

'Thanks so much.' Rey said with a sweet smile.

'I hear you are going to a gala?'

'We are.'

'I'm sure you'll enjoy it. Gosh, I've been to so many of these things I can't even tell them apart from each other! I bet this is the first one you've been too right?'

Rey gritted her teeth. 'Yes.'

'And she will be the most beautiful girl in the room.' Ben said smiling at her.

Rey blushed and smiled back. _God, I love you Solo._

Baz ran her tongue over her teeth and ignored the comment, 'Well I must be going. Lots to do. See ya!' She said before sashaying out of the store.

'God that girl! Does she have a tracker on you?' Rey started inspecting Ben's jacket.

'Just a nasty coincidence I think. Come on let's go pay and then we can get out of here.'

Shoes, dress and bag acquired, Rey decided it was time to have a bit of fun with Ben.

'So, there's one more thing I need...'

'Yeah?'

Rey smiled and steered Ben towards a lingerie store. His eyes widened as they entered. The shop had low lighting and the décor was black with accents of red. Multi coloured lingerie hung everywhere and displays of sex toys and accessories left little to the imagination.

'What's your favourite colour?' Rey asked.

'Black.'

Rey headed to a stand of black silk lingerie. She picked out a silk black thong.

'I won't need a bra with the dress being so tight.' She said, eying Ben as he swallowed. He followed her through the racks.

She picked up a pair of furry handcuffs, 'Want me to get some of these?' She teased.

Ben smirked, 'Who is tying up who?'

Rey shrugged, 'We could take turns.'

Ben's eyes met hers. _Woah._ She suddenly realised her little game to tease Ben was actually turning herself on.

A pretty sales assistant approached them, 'Is there anything you would like to try on?'

'No...I'm...'

'Yes!' Ben interrupted. He picked up a leopard skin print corset. 'She wants to try this on!'

Rey frowned. It wasn't her taste at all.

'This way miss.' The sales assistant said cheerfully.

Rey eyed the garment, then shrugged. Didn't they always say sometimes things looked better on the body than the hanger and anyway if Ben wanted her to wear it, she was happy to please him.

Ben followed them to the changing room. She turned to look at him as she walked and he gave her a lopsided grin. What was he up to?

He took a seat outside the door to the changing rooms and gave her a little wave.

She entered one of the cubicles and immediately winced under the harsh lighting. She pulled off her t-shirt and undid her bra. Moments later Ben flew into the changing room. Rey opened her mouth to scream but Ben put a hand across her mouth.

'Shhh! She'll hear you!' He whispered before replacing his hand with his lips, his large palms instantly moving down to her chest. Ben manoeuvred her up against the changing room wall. His hands slipped slowly down her back to her ass as he kissed her, flicking his tongue into her mouth. Rey felt her body heat up from within.

'We don't have much time.' He said as he pulled away and nuzzled her nose. He took her hands and pulled her gently towards him. Then he turned her by the shoulders so she was looking at her own reflection in the mirror and her back was against his chest. Rey watched as he reached down and pressed a soft kiss to her shoulder. He helped her out of her leggings and her panties, before standing up again.

Their eyes met in the mirror before them, 'You take my breath away, Rey.' He said looking her over from head to toe before snaking one hand around to cup her breast as another moved down between her thighs. Rey gasped and bent forward, placing her palms on the mirror to steady herself as Ben rubbed at her folds with two large eager fingers. She was already so wet he slid with ease over the delicate skin.

'Ben.' She whimpered.

'Shhhh.' He instructed before pushing his fingers inside her.

He ran a hand down her back slowly from her neck to her venus dimples, before placing his hand possessively around the back of her neck and thrusting hard against her ass as he alternated rubbing her folds and circling her clit. Rey bit her lip to stifle a groan. The sensation overload made her head spin.

She looked at Ben in the mirror, his eyes met hers. Her shoulders rose and fell as she panted heavily.

Ben moved the changing room curtain an inch and looked out, then looked back at Rey.

'Fuck it.' He said before undoing his jeans, pushing aside his underwear and thrusting himself into her.

Rey mouth opened and her eyes rolled back. His hands went to her hips as he moved inside her. His actions were so different to the previous night, but not unwelcome.

 _Yes. God yes. Own me Ben. I'm yours._

'Rey. Fuck.' He said through gritted teeth.

Rey opened her eyes and looked at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were predatory. It seems fitting as she he felt like a wild animal.

Rey reached down with one of her hands and stimulated herself. She moaned as she started to climb towards her climax. Ben's eyes fixed on her hand between her legs. He started to breath heavily.

Ben watching her touch herself, his hard thrusts from behind and the threat of being discovered at any moment was an intoxicating, heady mix and it wasn't long before she was careening towards an all encompassing orgasm. Ben drank her in as she came, and as the last blissful moments ebbed away and she started to regain focus, she caught Ben's eye and ran her tongue across her top lip.

His mouth opened and his eyes closed as he came inside her.

'Rey.' He breathed leaning forward, wrapping his hands around her stomach and placing gentle kisses on her back.

'We gotta get going!' Rey whispered. They cleaned up as best they could and giggled relentlessly as they tried to prefect their placid facial expressions before leaving the changing room.

Rey was surprised to see the attendant sitting outside the changing rooms smirking at them.

'No good?' She asked innocently as Rey handed her the leopard skin garment.

'Erh No.' Rey said with a blush.

'Oh well,' The girl said with a shrug. She leaned forward to hang the item on a rail, giving them a clear view of her cleavage as she did so. Rey glimpsed a folded up fifty pound note deposited neatly in her ample bosom.

Rey's mouth opened as she realised what Ben had done. Ben caught her expression and decided it was time to make a quick exit.

'Well we better be off. See ya!' He said as he pulled Rey out of the shop.

'I cant believe you did that!' Rey said as they left.

'Hey I blame you, it was your idea to go in there.'

'You're unbelievable!'

I'll take that as a compliment.' He said with a wink.

Rey giggled, 'That was so bad! I thought we were going to get caught the whole time!'

Ben snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her closer, 'And it felt good didn't it? Made it more exciting?'

'Yes.' Rey said softly. looking up at him with wide eyes.

Ben kissed her forehead, 'You looked fantastic when you touched yourself by the way. You will have to do that for me again.'

'Maybe I will, if you're good.' She teased as they walked back to the hotel.

The time passed all too quickly and soon it was Thursday and Rey had to say goodbye to Ben. She pouted as they stood near the taxi outside of her house.

'I'll see you Saturday.'

'I know.' She said sadly.

Ben kissed her forehead, 'I'll call you later? Okay?'

'Okay.' She said leaning forward to wrap her arms around his body and inhale his scent one more time.

Ben got into the taxi and Rey waited until it had disappeared from sight before heading back inside. Her mom looked at her glum face and smirked.

'Ahhh young love! It sure is a roller coaster!' She said folding her arms and leaning against the wall.

Rey smiled at her, 'Mom this one could be _the_ one.' She said.

'Well, I hope he knows how lucky he is sweetie, because you are one in a million.' Her mother said coming towards her and tapping Rey's nose with her finger.

Rey smiled, 'I think everything is going to be different now. No more drama.' Rey said shaking her head.

'I hope so, darling, but if there's one thing I know for sure, she can always rely on men to act like idiots.' Her mother said raising her eyebrows.

Rey rolled her eyes, her mom had bad experiences with the opposite sex but Ben wasn't like that. He wouldn't break her heart. Not again. Would he?

Ben phoned at eight pm. Rey smiled as she say his number flash on her screen.

'Hey!' She called enthusiastically as she picked up the phone.

'Hey.' Ben said. Rey instantly picked up that something was wrong.

'What is it?' She said standing up.

'Rey, there's something I need to tell you.'

'Uh Oh. This doesn't sound good.'

'I can't take you to the gala.'

'Oh,' Rey felt disappointed but she knew Ben would have a good reason, 'That's okay. I mean these things happen...'

'I have to take Baz.'

Rey blinked rapidly, 'I can't have heard you right, because it sounded as if you said you have to take Baz.'

'That's what is said.'

Rey heard her mother's words play in her head. She took a deep breath, 'Ben Solo, you better have a really good explanation for this!'

'I have to Rey. Her father threatened to pull the funding for my projects unless I agreed to accompany her to the gala.'

Rey was silent.

'Rey please, try to understand...this is my career! I've already spent some of that money on new equipment...'

Still Rey said nothing.

'Rey talk to me please. I'm sorry, I know this seems like the biggest kick in the teeth...'

'Oh, that's what you think it feels like do you?' Rey seethed, 'Well let me enlighten you! It feels like a punch to the gut Ben Solo, it feels like I can't breath and I want to be sick at the same time.'

'Rey please...'

'Don't 'Rey please' me! Do I want to understand? Yes. Do I? No. Look Ben if you keep his money, do you think this will be the end of it? Of course it won't! Baz will keep inventing new and novel ways to interfere in our relationship until one day you will wake up and it will be Baz in bed next to you instead of me!'

'That would never...'

'You don't know that Ben and the more you keep choosing her over me, the more likely that scenario becomes! Tell him where to stick his money! Tell him you don't want it! Don't let yourself become his errand boy!'

Ben was silent.

'You won't do it will you?' Rey said.

'I want to...it's just...'

'That's all I need to hear. I can't keep having my hopes dashed Ben, if the money comes first now, then I know it always will.'

'Rey...listen...please.'

'I can't Ben. I can't do this anymore. I won't be your consolation prize. You need to show me I mean more to you than that!'

'I don't know what to say.'

'Then I think we're done here.' Rey said. He heart began to beat erratically in protest.

'Rey please...'

'I can't Ben. I can't keep wondering if you are going to keep engagements with me. I can't bare it. It hurts too much.'

'I'm sorry Rey.'

'I'm sorry too.' She hung up and let her tears fall freely.

Vader jumped up on the bed and curled up next to her, Rey smiled through her tears and stroked her companion.

'Why does he keep doing this to me Vader?' Vader purred and rubbed against Rey's hand.

Rey thought back to the day all this had started, the day that changed everything for her, telling a stupid lie to impress the very girl she wished would disappear from her life for good.

'Maybe it would have been better if I had just kept my big mouth shut.' She said miserably.

Rey woke the next morning to the sound of her phone vibrating wildly next to her head.

She checked the number and frowned. It wasn't a number in her address book.

'Hello?' She said as he answered.

'Hello my dear! Its Poe. I hope you don't mind but I 'borrowed' your number from Ben's phone.'

'Erm, no that's okay. What can I do for you?'

'I'm calling about what I can do for _you_ , honey. I could pretend I don't know the whole story but I think you're more intelligent than that so tell me, how are you holding up?'

'Oh you know...I'm Erm...' she looked at herself in the mirror, focused on her smudged mascara and her hair that looked like birds had been trying to nest in it. 'Truthfully? I'm a mess.'

'A hot one at that I'm sure, I have the male equivalent of that mess on my end.' Poe said warily.

Rey felt a twang of sympathy then a shot of anger, 'Well that's his fault! And if you're just calling to say I should forgive him then you can go...'

'No! I'm not, I swear. I'm calling to help you.'

'What?'

'Look Rey, I've known Ben a very long time. He doesn't warm up to people easily and that's putting it mildly. I've watched him closely since the day he met you and the man I affectionally describe as an emotional car wreck attached himself to you with all the warmth and loyalty of a Labrador puppy within mere weeks! Do you have any idea what a break through that is?'

Rey thought she was going to cry again so she stayed silent.

'Ben has a lot of growing up to do, but I think he is on his way. All I'm saying is, please don't give up on him just yet.'

'What are you asking me to do?' Rey asked, her voice cracking slightly.

'I'm inviting you to go with me, to the gala.'

'Go with _you_?'

'Yes. As my date.'

'I can't do that!'

'Why not? I have a plus one. Come on I know Ben would love to see you there.'

'No! I'm not going to turn up begging for his attention!'

'But imagine Baz's face when she see's you there.'

Rey thought for a moment, 'Tempting...but still no.'

'Okay, imagine Ben's face when he sees _you_ there dancing with _me_.'

'No.'

'Okay, imagine Ben and Baz's faces when they see _us_ dancing with _each other_?'

Fuck. That was too good to pass up. 'Okay, I'm in.' She said.

I knew I liked you.'

'So how do we organise this?'

'Just think of me as your fairy godmother my dear! I'll take care of everything!'

'Poe, are you sure about this?'

'As sure as I am that burnt orange was never a good colour on anyone.'

'That doesn't fill me with confidence Poe.'

'Ha! You even sound like him! You two belong together.'

'Let's get something straight! I'm only doing this to make him suffer! I am not giving Ben Solo any more chances!'

'Whatever you say Rey. Whatever you say.' Poe replied.


	12. Chapter 12

In her cramped London hotel room, Rey looked at herself in the full-length mirror. Poe had tried to insist she stay with him but Rey hadn't felt right about it. Butterflies performed aerial acrobatics in her stomach. What if this was a bad idea? What if Ben took one look at her and ignored her for the rest of the night?

 _Stop worrying. It will all be fine. You're here now you might as well make the best of it._

Rey turned around to survey the back of her dress, it really was beautiful. Covered in gold sequins that caught the light as she walked, it was full length and figure hugging and dipped down at the back, stopping just above her Venus dimples.

She had been looking forward to feeling Ben's large warm hand sprayed out across her bare back. Suppose it would be Poe's hand she would feel there now. She thought miserably.

A honk from a car horn outside broke her from her reverie, and she looked out her 4th floor window and couldn't help but laugh when she saw Poe's torso peeping out of a black limousine sunroof. He held a single red rose out towards her in his outstretched hand.

'Come on Cinderella! Get in!' He called out.

Rey laughed as she collected her purse and headed for the door. Maybe the night wouldn't be such a train wreck after all.

Ben adjusted his bow tie in the mirror for the fiftieth time and tried to shake the miserable expression off his face. He had to spend the whole night fucking schmoozing with Baz when he could have spent the whole evening drooling over Rey.

 _Well done Ben you prize idiot._

She was probably never going to give him another chance after the way he had fucked up this time and he didn't blame her.

'Anyway probably for the best.' He said to his reflection. 'You would have just screwed it up down the line anyway. What on earth would a young, bright, beautiful girl like Rey want with a jaded old fucked up mess like you?'

But deep down he still wanted her to care about him. He still wanted her to give a damn. Rey was one of the few people who had opened him up to the possibility that he might be able to have the future he had always thought was beyond his grasp. A wife, kids, a house out in the country. He wanted those thing desperately now, but only with Rey. Well, he would just have to forget about all that, Rey would be a part of someone's else's happy ending now. He tried not to focus on how much that thought churned up his insides.

He took out his phone and sighed audibly.

'Baz? The car is here. I'll pick you up in ten.' He said then hung up without saying goodbye.

'Okay. He said standing up and slapping his palms against his thighs. 'Let's get this shit show over with.'

Sitting in the limo with Poe, drinking her second glass of champagne, Rey giggled uncontrollably as Poe shimmied his chest to the Spice girls song he had managed to find on the radio that was now blasting out of the limo's twin speakers.

'How much did this thing cost you?' Rey asked.

'I got a hefty discount, the guy who runs the place is a very close personal friend.' Poe said with a wink.

Rey grinned at Poe. It was so easy to like him with his good looks, charming personality and eagerness to please. She understood why men and women were falling at his feet.

Shame she couldn't feel the same but her heart was still strongly invested in the selfish ass who thought that money mattered more than love.

Poe noticed Rey's mood change and stopped dancing long enough to give her a sympathetic look.

'Hey, he does love you, you know. It's just that...Ben never really understood what it means to love someone. His parents taught him that it was an inconvenience, something that stood in the way of their happiness and that was somewhat true for them, but not for you and Ben. You make him better. I've seen it in him, he is calmer, more at peace. That's all you.'

Rey smiled and tried to fight back tears.

'Thank you Poe. That's such a lovely thing to say. I'm just not sure if he can change. I appreciate that he is dedicated to his work, but I don't want him to treat me like an afterthought.'

'He just needs a wake up call. That's exactly what this is honey!' Ahh! I think we're here.'

Rey's heart kicked into overdrive as she finished her champagne.

'You ready?' Poe said holding his hand out towards her.

'Let's do this.' Rey said placing her hand in his.

Ben opened the car door and put out his hand to help Baz out. Baz looked up at him with a predatory smile. Placing her hand in his, she slipped out of the car in her short black strapless dress and killer high heels. Ben shut the car door behind her and she placed her hand on his shoulder.

'Ben, I know I'm not who you wanted to spend this evening with, but let's try to make the most of it, hmm? I think you will find that I can be just as entertaining as…..Rey?!' Baz's eyes widened as something behind Ben caught her eye.

Ben frowned at Baz as she gawped over his shoulder. He turned around and saw Rey. His Rey. looking like a glittering goddess in that oh so tight gold dress, arm in arm with his soon to be fucking ex arsehole best friend, Poe.

Baz recovered quickly and saw a way to take advantage of the situation.

'Oh what a cruel way to get back at you! Are you okay Ben?'

'I'm fine.' Ben muttered. Rey didn't see him glaring as she laughed at something Poe was saying. He watched as she climbed the stairs to the venue, his eyes focused on her tight ass. He swallowed hard.

'Ben?' Baz asked looking up at him with expectant eyes.

'Come on.' He said gruffly offering her his arm.

Rey gasped at the beautiful interior inside the venue, the room had a private bar and a large mirror tiled dance floor. Round tables with white cloths and beautiful flower arrangements were scattered throughout the room. There was a stage where a band were just setting up and people chattered excitedly everywhere she looked. Rey smiled. It was unlike anything she had seen before and she tried to commit every detail to memory.

She felt his present before she saw him. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end causing her to stand up a little straighter. She took a deep breath and turned to look over her shoulder. She spotted them just as they were entering the room. Baz was simpering to the hostess clinging to Ben's arm as if she would fall over without his support. Ben's eyes were focused firmly on hers. Rey jutted out her jaw.

 _That's right buddy, two can play at this game._

She thought to herself as she turned to Poe and patted him on the arm, laughing and proclaiming loudly that he was without a doubt the funniest person she had ever met.

Poe looked confused for a moment but caught on quick.

'Is he behind us?'

'Yes.' Rey said nodding with a fake smile plastered across her face.

'And Baz?' Poe enquired.

'Oh yes she's here too.' Rey said leaning in a little closer to Poe.

She watched Ben take a step towards them, then he checked himself and moved away.

'I need a drink.' Rey said as she watched him go.

'I'll get them.' Poe said.

'No, you find our seats. I'll go.' Rey said.

Rey walked up to the bar and waited her turn. 30 seconds later Ben Solo appeared to her right side.

'What are you doing here?' He asked.

'I was invited.' She said without looking at him.

'I can see that. I want to know why you came?'

'Why not? I had nothing better to do tonight and I already had the dress.' Rey said as she smiled at the bartender, hoping he would save her from the awkward conversation.

'You look beautiful.' He said gently.

Rey's heart softened and she allowed her eyes to meet his. It was a mistake. Taking in his black tuxedo clad form and the soft waves in his hair that hung to his shoulders, made her want to cave in.

 _Remember he needs to suffer_. She reminder herself.

'It's not for you.' She said stiffly.

'I know and it's killing me.'

Rey let out a shaky breath, 'bartender?' She called, her voice strained. This was harder than she had thought it would be.

'You made your choice.' She said.

'I didn't want things to end between us, Rey.'

'I didn't want them to end either, but you keep putting me last.'

'You're not last. Baz wasn't my choice, she is being forced upon me. Please Rey, give me a chance….'

'I gave you one already.'

'Give me one more. I'm an asshole and I don't deserve it, but give it to me anyway. Please.'

'Shouldn't you be getting back to your date?' She asked as she ordered a drink for herself and Poe.

'I should but I'd rather be here with you.'

Rey collected her drinks, 'Well I don't want to be rude to the man who actually wanted my company tonight so enjoy your evening. Hope you enjoy the view as I walk away.'

Every fibre of her being told her to turn around, fling herself into his arms and say that all was forgiven, but this was important. Ben needed to know that his treatment of her was unacceptable, no matter how painful it was for her to reject him.

She located Poe and handed him his drink,

'He's still watching you.' Poe said as he took a sip.

'I don't care.' Rey replied.

'Yes you do.' Poe shot back.

'Yes I do.' She said wearily taking a sip from her glass.

Ben ordered a glass of wine and a beer and carried them back to the table where Baz was already in full flirt mode with a slightly older professor from the languages department. Her fake laugh grated on his nerves.

'Oh Ben! Thank you!' She gushed taking the glass from him.

'You're welcome.' Ben muttered.

Baz sighed and lowered her voice, 'You could try to enjoy yourself. What's the point in moping over her? She's obviously moved on already, maybe you should too.' She put a hand on his forearm and squeezed gently. Ben just stared down at her.

'She's touching his arm!' Rey hissed and gulped down the rest of her drink.

Poe rolled his eyes, 'Well of course she is. You need to relax.'

Rey glared at him, grabbed his drink and poured it down her throat.

'Ahhh, here comes the first course!' Poe said with an enormous amount of relief.

The meal was delicious of course, and Rey ate more than she should have even though her stomach was twisted into knots. Poe laughed and joked and charmed everyone at their table and Rey sulked and swiped glances at Ben whenever she thought she was free of being caught.

When everyone was finished and the serving staff had collected up the last of the plates, Poe stood up and held out his hand to Rey.

'Come on. Up.' He said.

Rey blinked at him. She had drank half the bar and her stomach was full of rich food.

'No.' She said.

'You are not sitting here sulking all night! Come on! We're going to dance.' He took her hand and pulled her to her feet.

'Poe!' She hissed as he dragged her to the dance floor.

'Play a tango!' He called to the band who nodded in amusement as Rey looked panicked.

'I can't dance!' She said as he pulled her into the centre of the dance floor.

'Just follow my lead.' He said with a wink.

The band started up some appropriate music as Poe spun Rey away from him then back into his arms. Dipping her over one arm he ran a hand from her neck to her lower stomach before jerking her upright once more and joining their hands as he lead her across the dance floor.

Rey pressed her lips together as the audience started to cheer and whoop. Poe was in his element. His eyes sparkled as he grabbed a rose from one of the arrangements and placed it between his teeth, raising his eyebrows at Rey. She laughed out loud as he came toward her once more, spinning her in and out of his arms, Rey slid down his body to the floor and back up and Poe nodded in approval at her quick improvisation.

They gyrated around the floor, and Rey forgot about the gala and Baz and even Ben and got lost in the music and trying to out manoeuvre Poe.

'Get ready for the finale!' Poe called as the song came to an end and he pushed Rey away, she spun back towards him and he dipped her once more, putting one hand up into the air.

The crowd went wild and Rey beamed at all the cheerful faces looking back at her as they rose to their feet and clapped. All except one. Her eyes settled on Bens and Rey's smile evaporated. He was chewing the inside of his cheek and Baz had her hand on his chest pand an amused smirk on her

 _Shit. What the hell have I done?_ Rey thought.

Rey and Poe worked their way through the crowd and back to their table. Poe lapped up the attention and started accepting drink offers.

Rey wanted the ground to swallow her up. What had she been thinking? But that was just it wasn't it? She hasn't been thinking and now she could feel Ben's eyes boring into hers. She had to get away.

'Ahhh, Poe? I'm just going to get some air.' She said, but Poe didn't hear her over his throng of adoring fans.

She sneaked away to the entrance and out into the night. She took a deep breath of the chilled air. It helped to clear her head a little. Someone grabbed her arm and pulled her behind one of the large stone columns that decorated the venues entrance.

'What the fuck was that?' Ben demanded.

Okay, so he was pretty mad.

'We were just dancing what's the big deal?'

'Just dancing? Every guy in there is lusting after you now! Do you have any idea….'

'What's it to you?' She said sticking a finger in his chest.

Ben ran a hand through his hair and let out a frustrated sound, then he pulled Rey towards him and pressed his lips against hers. Rey melted into him briefly allowing him to push her back up against the column behind her.

'It's everything to me.' He whispered against her lips.

Rey came to her senses and pushed him away.

'No! You don't get to pick me up when you feel like it and then drop me when you're done with me!'

'You're right.' Ben said.

Rey blinked, 'I am?'

'Yes. You're right. I can't expect you to know how much you mean to me if I keep casting you aside like this.'

'That's….yes.' Rey agreed.

'Come on then.' He said holding out his hand to her.

'What?'

'Come on.' Rey took his hand and he led her back inside. He led her right back to Baz.

'Baz.' Ben said and she turned around to give him a pleasant smile that dropped the moment she saw Rey.

'What are you doing with her?' Baz asked with a raised eyebrow.

'I'm with her because I love her Baz, because I should have came here with her tonight instead of you.'

Baz's nostrils flared and she crossed her hands over her chest.

'My father will hear of this.' She said.

'I'm counting on it. Tell him I don't need his money, I'll fund my research some other way. I'm done being his fucking lap dog.'

Baz opened her mouth to respond then thought better if it. ''Fine.' She said grabbing her wrap off the back of her chair and storming out of the room.

Ben turned to Rey, 'I'm sorry. I should have done that a long time ago.'

'Yes, you should have.' Rey said.

'Please Rey.' He said coming towards her. 'Please tell me this changes things between us?'

'I….I…' Rey looked around, people were staring at them and whispering to each other. She was already starting to feel the effects of a pounding alcohol induced headache, and suddenly everything just seemed like too much to take.

'I….I don't know!' She said running from the building. She heard Ben shout her name as she fled but she didn't stop. She kept going until she was out in the street but once she was there she didn't know which way to go.

Ben came running out towards her,

'Rey…'

'Ben. I don't know okay. I just….I just need to think about this.'

'I've changed Rey. Really I have.'

'I thought you had changed last time and I still ended up nursing a broken heart.'

'Why did you come here tonight?' Ben asked.

'I came to make you suffer, now I regret that. I shouldn't have come at all. It was a stupid idea.'

Poe came running out with her bag and coat.

'You okay?' He asked and she nodded. 'I've called for the car. I could ride back with you or Ben….'

Ben stepped forward.

'No. You can ride with me, Poe. Thank You.'

The car pulled up and Rey got in with Poe following closely behind. Ben didn't say anything but she could see the pain in his eyes as Ooe shut the car door.

'I'm sorry Rey. Guess this wasn't such a brilliant idea after all.' Poe said.

'No it wasn't.' Rey said sadly.

 **One week later…**

Rey had lost count of the amount of calls and texts from Ben begging her to talk to him. She just ignored her phone whenever it buzzed now.

Thankfully, Baz had kept out of her way since the gala and Rey had managed to keep a relatively low profile at school.

Rose had been a constant support of course but since working so closely with each other on their school project, Rose and Finn had started dating and so Rey found she now had to share her best friend. She didn't mind, and she was happy that Rose was happy, but it was hard to watch them feed each other fries at lunch and pass through the halls hand in hand knowing her own love life was in such a mess.

She could always forgive Ben of course, he had eventually made the right choice after all, but she was finding it difficult. She kept wondering what would happen to her the next time he sidelined her for a better opportunity. That was no way to live, always wondering if she was going to get dumped if something better appeared on the horizon.

She slumped down in her desk chair, but a life without Ben in it? That was no way to live either, she thought miserably.

There was a knock at the door and Rey heard her mom talking to a familiar voice. She came to the top of the stairs.

'Poe!' She exclaimed.

'Hey you!' Poe shouted as Rey descended the staircase.

'What are you doing here?' She asked.

'Came to see you of course. You haven't answered any of my calls.'

'Oh, I thought you were calling to talk about Ben.' She said quietly.

'I'll let you two talk. I'll be in the kitchen if you need me.' Her mom said with a smile.'It was nice to meet you Poe.'

'Nice to meet you too, Qira.' Poe said with a wink.

'Woah. Your mom is so hot!' Poe said as soon as Qira was safely out of earshot.

'I'm sure you didn't come all this way to tell me that?' Rey said.

'No you're right, I didn't. We have a problem. Well Ben has.'

'Oh?' Rey asked as she entered the room and sat down. Poe followed suit.

'Yeah. You see he's kind of in-line for this big promotion at work right and the Dean wants to talk to him about it over dinner only…..'

'What?' Rey asked. 'Only….what?'

'Well the Dean has this image of Ben as a bit of a lone wolf you know a bit of a loose canon and well in order to make it seem like Ben was a changed man, I might have told him a little white lie…'

'What did you do Poe?' Rey asked with a stern expression on her face.

'I might have led the Dean to believe that Ben was soon to be a married man.'

'What?' Rey asked her eyes wide and her mouth falling open.

'I know! What can I say? My mouth runs away with itself sometimes! Anyway, the Dean was thrilled and he has invited Ben and his fiancé to dinner this weekend.'

Rey put her head in her hands, 'You are joking right?'

'Nope.'

'You can't seriously be asking me….'

'I am seriously asking you to pretend to be Ben's fiancé in order to help him secure this promotion, yes. That is what I am doing here.'

Rey groaned. 'Surely you could just ask any girl?'

'Well….I sorta showed the Dean that picture I took of the two of you in class that day and…'

'And you told him I was Ben's fiancé.'

'Bingo. Will you do it Rey? Please? Ben wanted to come himself but he wasn't sure if you would talk to him.'

'I need to think about this.' Rey said.

'Okay. No problem. Take all the time you need. I'm over at the hotel for tonight. You have my number.'

Poe left and Rey rubbed her temples.

'What was that about?' Her mom asked peeping out of the kitchen.

'Don't ask.' Rey said wearily.

'That bad huh? That Poe is cute though!'

'Urgh!' Rey said as she climbed the stairs to bed.

The next day at school, after a terrible nights sleep, Rey talked the proposition over with Rose.

'Mmmm….I don't know. I think it's very bold of him to ask this of you after everything he has put you through!' Rose said.

'I know, but it wasn't really his fault was it? It was Poe's.'

'True….. sounds like you might be leaning towards saying yes to this?'

'I think I am.'

'You still love him don't you?'

'I do, and even if we're not together anymore, I do want him to be happy.'

Rey took out her phone and sent a text to Poe.

 **Okay, I'll do it.**

A text pinged back right away.

 **Great! Meet for dinner tonight at first orders to talk through everything? 7pm?**

 **Okay** .

Rey turned to Rose, 'Well there's no going back now.' She said.

When Rey entered first orders she looked around the room for Poe and her heart stopped when she saw Ben Solo looking up at her intently from one of the tables.

'What are you doing here?' She asked as she approached.

'I came up with Poe. I wanted to talk to you myself but….I chickened out at the last minute so Poe said he would go in and test the waters so to speak.' He ran a hand across the back of his neck.

'Thank you for agreeing to do this.' He said.

'It's okay. I was angry and hurt but now I just want us to be able to get on with our lives you know? I don't want you to lose a promotion because of me when you already lost your research funding.'

'You were right. It was better to be able to call the shots in my own life than keep that money.'

'How have you been?' Rey asked.

'Okay. I miss you.'

Rey let out a shaky breath, 'So tell me about this dinner then?' She said changing the subject.

'It will be a small affair, just the Dean and his wife, you and me, at his house.'

'That doesn't sound too bad.' Rey said.

'Oh and this is for you.' Ben slid a box across the table.

Rey's heart stopped. She picked up the small black box and opened it. Inside was a gold band with a large ruby surrounded by a ring of small white diamonds. Rey's mouth fell open.

'It's beautiful...is it?'

'Yes it's real.' Ben said, he leaned across the table and took the ring out of the box.

He put out his hand and Rey placed her hand in his. She watched as Ben slipped the ring onto her finger.

'It's fits. I can't believe it fits.' She said.

Ben shrugged, 'I took a chance.'

Rey stared at the ring. She almost felt like crying. This was exactly what she had wanted for their future together, only none of this was real was it? It was just another game.

'Rey.' Ben said and she looked up at him.

'What if I told you there was no dinner and no promotion.'

'What?' Rey said looking confused.

'What if I told you that I came up here planning to ask you to marry me, and at the last minute when I lost my nerve, Poe came up with this idea to buy me some time. What if I told you that the fact that you agreed to his crazy scheme gave me hope, hope that you still wanted to be with me.'

Tears fell down Rey's face, 'What are you saying?' She asked, her words almost a whisper.

'I'm saying I want you to keep that ring on your finger forever, I'm saying I want you to marry me, Rey. I want you to know that I will always put you first from this day forward.'

Rey sobbed, 'Oh my god.' She said with a watery smile.

'Will you marry me?' He asked taking her hands in his.

'I will! Yes! I will!' She said with standing up and leaning over the table towards him, Ben stood up too and they kissed gently then hugged each other.

Rey heard whooping and shouting coming from outside the restaurant and she looked through the window to see Poe throwing his hands in the air and dancing around like a mad man.

Rey laughed then put her hand to her mouth, 'Oh god! What about school? Where will we live? What will my mom think when I tell her?'

Ben chuckled, 'We have lots of time to work out the details.' He said with a smile.

'Yes. We have lots of time.' She said with a smile.

 **Five years later…..**

Rey sat in the living room of the large country house she shared with Ben looking through their photo albums. There were the pictures of her graduation from UCL, and the gap year she took with Ben while he conducted field research all over Europe, pictures of their small wedding back in her hometown and a picture she would rather forget of Poe and her mom drunkenly kissing at the reception, a picture of Rose in her bridesmaid dress kissing Finn on the cheek while he beamed at the camera.

There were a thousand pictures of her honeymoon with Ben where they ticked off any of her dream locations that they hadn't been able to fit into the gap year.

Now they were settled in a large property just outside of London and both commuting to their jobs in the city. Ben was still at UCL of course, having found another funder for his research, and Rey was currently working at a non profit organisation that helped disadvantaged kids. Ben was a frequent volunteer, and a lot of the kids looked up to him as a big brother, which made Rey love him even more.

Rey closed the photo album and sighed. She couldn't believe how blissfully happy her life had turned out to be and to think it could have been so different if she hadn't seen Ben's picture in that brochure!

An idea popped into her head and she giggled before jumping up from her chair and heading for the door.

Ben adjusted his glasses as the last of his students left the room. He had started teaching extra classes since Rey had persuade him and his feedback was improving, which was probably also thanks to her influence. As he packed up, he started to daydream about returning home to his lovely wife when he heard the door go and turned to see who had come in, expecting a student had a question or had left some of their belonging behind.

He was pleasantly surprised to see his wife wearing the same black dress she had had on the day he first met her.

'Hi.' She said with a grin. 'I'm Rey.'

Ben smirked and caught on fast. 'It's nice to meet you Rey, my names Ben.'

Rey walked towards him. 'This is going to sound strange….but I was wondering if maybe you would be willing to pretend to be my boyfriend?'

'Why on earth would a gorgeous woman like you need a pretend boyfriend?'

'I have my reasons.' Rey said with a shrug and a gleam in her eye.

Ben grabbed her hips and pulled her towards him,

'I'll do you one better...how about I be your real boyfriend for as long as we both shall live?'

Rey beamed, 'You've got a deal.' She said, reaching up to kiss him. Ben led her over to the desk and picked her up so she was seated upon it.

Rey reached for his trousers and loosened his belt and lowered his fly.

'I think you'll like being with me,' she murmured against his lips. 'For starters, I'm not a big fan of wearing underwear.'

Ben groaned as Rey stroked his cock and lowered his trousers and underwear.

He pushed into her and Rey dug her nails into his back and moaned.

'Please tell me all the students are gone for the day.' She said as her eyes fluttered closed.

'They're gone. Don't worry. I don't like to share.' Ben growled against her neck.

It wasn't long before Ben came hard and fast and Rey was giggling as they tried to clean up and get the hell out of the room before the janitor caught them. Again.

They walked out of the school together hand in hand. Rey rubbed her stomach gently.

'I'm ovulating, so maybe this time will be the time.' She said.

Ben brought her hand to his lips and kissed it.

'Let's hope so darling.' He said as he opened the car door for her. Ben got into the driver's side.

'What is it?' He asked when he caught Rey looking at him.

'I'm just wondering what I would have done if you hadn't agree to pretend to be my boyfriend all those years ago.'

'Sometimes I wonder what I would have done if you hadn't agreed to pretend to be my fiancé that day.' Ben said as he started the car and backed out of the parking space.

'Let's agree here and now that there will be no more pretending in this relationship.'

'Well actually…..there's something I've been meaning to discuss with you….'

'ARE YOU SERIOUS BEN SOLO?' Rey shouted.

Ben laughed out loud, 'I'm just joking I swear! I love you Rey Solo, and there is nothing pretend about that.'

 **The End. Really. ;-)**


End file.
